What If
by bellapaige88
Summary: Okay, so this little story is a side fic from my Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D fic 'All of Me' to portray the storyline of Steve and Maria and explained their bond and strong friendship. It won't be as long as 'All of Me' which is still currently going after 50 odd chapters and the chapters won't be as long. It takes place in the start of August 2012 ... three months after New York
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria & Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss*

**A/N: **Okay, so this little story is a side fic from my Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D fic 'All of Me' to portray the storyline of Steve and Maria and explained their bond and strong friendship. It won't be as long as 'All of Me' which is still currently going after 50 odd chapters and the chapters won't be as long. There will also be a few time jumps along it, but I will do my best to stick to a timeline.

This first chapter is short, but it's just intro into when Steve & Maria start working together. It takes place in the start of August 2012 ... three months after the Battle of New York.

Now, since I am not sure if Maria wears the S.H.I.E.L.D catsuit everywhere, I have got her in a more business looking one while at the Triskelion like I saw a lot of Agents wearing during CAWS. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Anyway enjoy :)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Wednesday, 9th August 2012**

**Triskelion - 11:11 am - Maria's Office**

Maria was sitting at her desk going over Steve Rogers file again while processing the meeting she had just had with Nick Fury. It had been thirty minutes since said meeting and she still couldn't believe what her boss had just told her. She was to be Captain America's babysitter, except he had use the word 'handler' but she knew he meant babysitter. The 1940's super soldier was still adjusting to their world and it was a big adjustment to make since he had seventy years to catch up on.

Maria still couldn't believe that it had been three month since the Battle of New York and S.H.I.E.L.D was just finding balance once again. The Avengers were still spread apart with their deserved break, but since she was their liaison - Maria knew their locations. The two S.H.I.E.L.D assassins were still on leave, but would be returning in a couple of weeks. Bruce was currently staying at Stark Tower in New York that Tony had now changed the name to the 'Avengers' tower and working in one of his many labs. Tony and Pepper were both currently in New York at the tower. Pepper was also running Stark Industries since she was CEO of the company. And Thor, the Mighty Demigod was back on Asgard doing god knows what. He currently wasn't her problem. Now Captain America himself, had showed up here a few days ago and offered his services in joining S.H.I.E.L.D. She knew that he felt like he needed a purpose, even though the two hadn't had a chance to talk since his return.

Maria was pulled from her thoughts when she heard three loud knock at her door. "Come in," she barked in her commander tone as she turned her attention towards the door as it opened. A few seconds later said super soldier appeared in the doorway. Maria let her eyes quickly run up and down him, absorbing in his appearance. He was dressed in white fitted t-shirt, black leather jacket and dark black jeans with black leather boots. His blonde hair well groomed.

Maria let her silver blues lock with his opal blues. "Captain Rogers," she greeted in a clipped tone. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Steve walked into the office, closing the door behind him. "Ma'am," he greeted back as he walked towards her desk. "No Ma'am," he replied respectfully. "We haven't really had the chance to meet properly and I thought I would introduce myself since Director Fury informed me only moments ago that you will be my handler which indicates that we will be working together quite a lot."

"And do you have a problem with that, Captain?" she asked, emotionless. "Taking orders from a woman?"

Confusion washed over Steve's features as he processed the Deputy Director's question, noticing the edge her voice. He instantly shook his head. "No Ma'am," he answered honestly. "Why would I have a problem with taking orders from a woman. I worked with Peg-Agent Carter in the S.S.R during the forties and I fought beside Agent Romanoff during New York. And she kicked some major Alien butt. I understand that there are now a lot of women in powerful roles all around the world and I think that is great. I have always been for equality when it comes to men and women in the workforce."

Maria narrowed her gaze on him, and kept the serious posture. She knew that she shouldn't have been surprised by his answer, especially after reading his file and the old evaluation reports that Agent Margaret 'Peggy' Carter had written on him. Maria just gave a simple nod of the head. "Good … Did Director Fury read you in on the assignments that you will be working while within S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Steve absorbed in the brunette's authoritative like profile. She was dressed in a black pant suit and white buttoned up blouse. Her hair swept back into a loose bun and her fringe parted. She looked a little different from the dark blue leather catsuit that she had been wearing on the helicarrier during the Battle of New York all those months back. Steve observed that Maria had the most amazing sliver blue eyes that he had ever seen, almost hypnotic.

"Captain?" Maria's voiced, confused why he was just staring at her.

Steve quickly snapped out of the trance and averted his eyes slightly so he was looking just passed her. "He said that you would explain all that to me," he supplied, clearing his throat.

Maria released a sigh as she leaned back into her chair. Of course Nick did, she thought to herself. "Well Captain," she began in a nonchalant tone. "Since you're not an ordinary S.H.I.E.L.D agent or person - you will only be sent on high priority, high risk missions. You'll be on a case to case bases. We will issue you an apartment and help with any necessary expenses," she informed him candidly. "As your handler, you can come to me for anything. If you have any questions or want to know something that is what I am here for," she supplied as she opened the her top desk drawer and pulled out a black blueberry, figuring it would be an easier phone to start him off on.

Maria held the phone up. "Now I've programmed my number as speed dial 1. So to contact me you just hold down number one and it will call me automatically, understood?" she questioned in a casual tone.

Steve reached into his back pocket and pulled out the smartphone Tony had given him three months ago before he took off on his motorcycle to discover this new world. "I have one already, Ma'am," he informed her. "Stark gave it to me and put his number in speed dial one already." Tony had also given him a plastic card and told him that it contained money on it and would help pay for things and wouldn't run out. Steve had at first declined the billionaires offerings but Tony had told him it's what his father would want and at the mention of Howard, Steve took them. The billionaire had given him a crash course of the smartphone and how to use it and told him to call him if he had any questioned.

Steve had spent two months on the road and the last month at Stark tower before finally coming into S.H.I.E.L.D after realizing that he needed a purpose and chain of command. He was a soldier and the fact that Peggy help create S.H.I.E.L.D made him want to check the organisation out.

"May I see it?" she requested, holding out her hand.

Steve handed her the smartphone and watched as she looked down at it, her fingers then quickly started working over the touch screen.

Maria quickly navigated her way through the phone and found the tracking function that Tony and installed in the electrical device. She knew that the billionaire had been keeping track of the super solider during his trip in discovering the new world. She quickly skimmed the call log and messages. She then bumped Tony's number down to speed dial two and typed her number into one.

"Now I am number one," she informed Steve with a smirk, handing him back his phone. "I am your first point of contact in any situation, understood?"

Steve retrieved the phone and locked it before placing it back in pocket. "Yes Ma'am," he replied with a nod of the head.

Maria narrowed her gaze on the super soldier. "Please don't call me Ma'am," she ordered in a soft but stern tone. "Commander Hill or just Commander is fine, Captain," she informed him.

Steve noticed that the edge was gone from the brunette's voice and their was a soft look in her eyes. He would have to be blind not to realize how attractive the Deputy Director was, but he also knew that she was off limits - plus he was still trying to figure out what he meant in this world. And he still wasn't over Peggy. "Yes Ma-Commander and Please call me Steve," he requested politely. "Captain is for when I'm in uniform."

Maria felt a smile twitch her lips as she briefly thought about him when in uniform and remembered how it clung to his perfectly toned body. She quickly pushed the thoughts from her mind knowing they were unprofessional. "Whenever we're in the presences of S.H.I.E.L.D personal," she began in an staid tone. "I think I'll stick to Captain."

Steve just nodded his head. He couldn't explain it, but something about Maria Hill intrigued him. She was a puzzle which he was looking forward to unravel.

A small moment of silence passed between the two before the Deputy Director spoke again, sensing the super soldier's discomfort. "How are you adjusting to this world?" she asked in a softer tone, lightening the mood in the room.

"It's different," he answered, honestly. "Basically everyone I knew is gone and so much has change over the last seventy years, but I am managing. I don't even know where to start with all this new technology but Stark has given me a crash course in some of it over the last four weeks that I've been staying at his tower in New York. Tony, Bruce and Pepper have been helping me in different areas when they can. I am a quick learner, but there is still a lot of have to catch up on." He assured her. "And I will with the important stuff."

Maria felt her a lump form in her throat at the determined tone in his voice. She couldn't explained this instant attraction that she had to the super soldier, sure he was a good looking guy - but it was more than that. It was his eyes that pulled her, the look of warmth, comfort and desire in them. It was a rare look at she got from any guy since rising in the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria knew that she had to keep a professional relationship with Steve. He was a nice guy. He was Captain friggin America. A man out of time and was still adjusting this new world. Plus she had built walls around herself for a reason. And Maria wasn't going to let an extremely good looking, bedroom eyes super soldier slip through the cracks.

Maria cleared her throat as she pushed her chair back and stood up behind her desk. "How about I take you to your apartment now?" she suggested as she rounded her desk and headed towards her door. She had been surprised when Nick had informed her that Steve's apartment was a block from her's so she could be a close distance if he ever needed her.

Steve followed the brunette.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is the first chapter to this little Captain Hill fic ... I wanted to make their first official meeting as professional as possible since that's how I pictured it would be.

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria & Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:** So … the first time jump. It's been about a month since Maria and Steve have started working together.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Friday, 6th September 2012**

**Dc - 21:11 p.m - McNally's Pub**

Steve was half listening to the story that Natasha was telling him about one of her and Clint's old missions, pre New York. He kept glancing towards the archer whenever Natasha mentioned her partners name. Clint was looking down at his half empty beer glass with arms crossed and a stoic expression washed across his face. It was his third for the hour that they had been there. Steve had been counting. He was concerned about the archer. He seemed troubled, which was understandable since everything that had happened since New York. It had been four months since the Battle of New York which that day was now known of. Steve had officially been with S.H.I.E.L.D for almost a month now and living in D.C. He was still learning about this new world, but kept a lot to himself.

It was the last month of Summer and the weather was still warm out. Steve had his leather jacket resting behind his bar stool that he was sitting on at the round four seater table he was currently at with the two S.H.I.E.L.D assassins. He was dressed casually in black fitted jeans and a white v neck t-shirt. Steve had been hesitant earlier when Natasha had called him and ordered him to come out with her, Clint since he needed a social life and since they were celebrating of sorts. Clint was back on active S.H.I. duty starting monday. Natasha had been back for almost two weeks now. Steve didn't know that Maria was joining them until she arrived a couple of minutes after him.

"Looks like Hill needs some help," Clint acknowledged, nodding his head in her direction.

Steve went on alert and his eyes instantly started searching the dimly lit area for any possible threats when his eyes landed on the attractive brunette a good several metres from there table. He noticed that she wasn't alone. He could see the backs of three unknown males. Steve knew that Maria had left to go to the ladies room around five minutes ago.

"I don't see any weapons on them," he voiced as he absorbed in the scene before him. "They seem intoxicated," he recognize, standing to his feet. He could that Maria was uncomfortable and didn't look pleased.

"Yeah," Clint voiced. "I think they're hitting on her, Cap," he informed the super soldier, a-matter-a-factly.

"Go rescue her, Cap," Natasha ordered with a smile. "Pretend that you're her boyfriend or something so those creeps leave her alone."

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He gave a nod of the head and made a beeline for the Deputy Director, zig-zagging through other patrons until he was a few feet from the attractive brunette. Steve could see anger evident in her silver blue eyes and tightened jaw with her fist clenched by her side. He knew that if he didn't step in soon, there was gonna be blood.

"Hey sweetheart," he greeted his handler with a wide smile, giving her a look and hoping she understood what he was doing and not kill him. Steve then stopped beside her, pulling Maria into a side hug. "I was wondering what was taking so long," he added as he felt Maria melt into his embrace and placed a hand on his chest.

"Hey hon," she greeted back with a forced smile, giving him a look. "I was trying to get back to you but was delayed," she expressed, annoyance evident in her voice as she gestured her head towards said delay.

Steve turned his eyes onto the three intoxicated men standing opposite him and Maria. All three were shorter than him and way out of Maria's league. "Are you bothering my girlfriend?" he glared at the men. "Because it looks like you are bothering her and I wouldn't like that."

The three men looked up at the tall, built guy glaring back at them. Each one of the men were holding a drink in their hand.

"We didn't know that she had …" one of the man began.

"We were just talking with …" another one added.

"She's hot," the third one said, a-matter-a-factly. "We were just havin some fun," he said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Steve didn't appreciate how the stranger was ogling Maria. "You mean beautiful," he corrected the drunk, clenching his jaw. "And I would appreciate if you treated women with more respect," he informed them. "Let's go, sweetheart," he said in a gentle tone as he led Maria away from the three men, hearing them mumble inappropriate comments under their breath.

Several seconds passed before Maria spoke. "I could have handled them," she informed him with certainty.

Steve turned his head sidewards, locking his eyes on his handler. "I know," he answered, honestly. Steve had heard rumors about her only being promoted because of her looks, but had known her long enough to know that she was pretty kick ass and not just something pretty to look at. Plus he knew that the Director saw her as a daughter figure and not eye candy. "I just figured this way there wouldn't be three uncourteous drunks on the floor and we wouldn't have to deal with the authorities," he expressed as a smile melted across his lips, giving her side a squeeze where his hand was still resting on her hip.

A smile tugged at Maria's lips. "Ruin all the fun, Cap," she joked before they arrived back at their table a few seconds later.

"Aaawww," Natasha teased. "Don't you two look adorable," she joked with a smirk knowing that comment would piss off her friend.

Clint was grinning at his partner's comment as he took a swig of his beer.

Steve hesitantly let Maria go and returned to his seat beside her as he reached for the beer sitting in front of him, his eyes glancing sideways at the brunette.

Maria rolled her eyes at her friend's comment, narrowing her gaze on the redhead. "I know that you were the one that sent Cap over there," she told her friend straightout. "I didn't need rescuing and was handling the situation fine."

Natasha locked her green orbs onto her friend. "I am aware that, Maria … I wanted to see how Cap is with improvisation," she supplied with a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

**Milly's Diner - 11:11 p.m**

Maria had stopped in at Milly's Diner that was located a block from her loft after leaving the pub. She had been here for a good twenty minutes now, just catching up with her family. She was sitting at the counter of the sixties style diner. Benny - her little brother and the cook was standing opposite the counter from her, his mother and the owner - Milly beside him.

Maria was listening to her little brother tell an animated story about his latest date when he automatically stopped mid conversation and his eyes widened.

"… well hello Mr tall, blonde and yummy," Benny commented under his breath as his eyes absorbed in the six foot tall hulk that had just entered his mother's diner. "That is one fine specimen of man," he added in a low tone.

Maria felt a grin tug at her lips and rolled her eyes when she heard her little brother's comment at the customer whoever just walked through the door. She had heard the bells jingle about the door around thirty seconds ago.

"Good Evening, can I get a …." the male voice greeted and began. "Uh, Co-Maria?" he added with uncertainty.

Maria stiffened when she heard the male voice. She could see a curious look coming from her surrogate mother and brother. _What the hell was Steve Rogers doing here?_ Maria knew that she would have to bite the bullet. After a few more seconds she slowly turned around and there he was, standing less than a few feet from her.

"Steve," she acknowledged with surprise, using his first name since no one in the family bar Milly knew about S.H.I.E.L.D and her connection with it. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

Steve hadn't taken his eyes off the brunette. Tonight had been the first time he had seen Maria out of the office and in casual wear since meeting her. He liked seeing her hair down, framing her face. He also observed that she was different when she wasn't in the role of Deputy Director. Steve noticed the curious look on her face and he knew that she was waiting for an answer. "Uh, after I headed home I decided to go for walk to clear my head and came across this diner," he supplied. "It looked nice and homey from the outside, so I had to check it out."

"We try to go for the homey feeling," Milly confirmed from her spot behind the counter bench with a warm smile. "Hi Steve, I'm Milly the owner."

Steve turned his eyes onto the Italian woman that looked to be in her mid to late fifties with the beauty of Lorraine Bracco.

Benny cleared his throat from his spot. "Sis, gonna introduce us?"

Steve turned his from eyes towards the italian dark haired, green eyed man with blonde highlights and dressed in a cook's uniform. He was obviously the cook of this establishment._ Wait … Sis? This was her brother?_

Maria hadn't planned on it, her personal life was her personal life and she kept it separate from her work like for a reason. "Steve," his name rolled off her tongue like fine silk. "This is my little brother, Benny and my Mama - Milly," she introduced with a smile. "Mama … Benny, this is Steve Rogers … we work together," she supplied.

Benny narrowed her eyes onto the gorgeous male. He looked familiar though.

Milly felt a smile drift across her lips as she watched the blonde younger man look at her daughter with curiosity. "It's nice to meet you, Steve," she told him sweetly. "What can I get ya, honey?" she asked the strapping young man.

Steve turned his eyes towards the beautiful older lady as he tried to see a resemblance to Maria, but none was there. "Uh, a mint hot chocolate please," he requested with a polite smile.

Milly smiled. "Coming right up, hon and how about a piece of apple pie with that?"

Steve liked this woman. _He didn't usually snack this late at night, but how could he say no to apple pie?_ "That would be great, Ma'am," he told her with a polite smile.

Milly waved off the response. "Call me Milly," she told him sweetly before turning her eyes onto her darling daughter. "Maria, take Steve over to our booth and we'll join you both sh-"

"Actually Mama," Maria cut in. "I might ta-

"Now," the older woman ordered, cutting off her daughter.

"Yes Mama," Maria automatically answered, releasing a sigh and sliding off her stool. "This way Steve," she told the super soldier.

* * *

Steve and Maria were now sitting in the booth across from each other. A couple minutes of awkward silence had passed between the two as they avoided eye contact. The jukebox at the back of the diner was blasting 'Come and get your love by Redbone' and Maria was softly humming along to it as her fingers tapped along to the beat.

"So … how long has your mother owned this diner?" Steve asked, trying make conversation. He was curious to learn more about his handler. She was a very private person, but he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know Maria Hill and not Deputy Director Hill or the whispers around the agency that he's overheard about her during his short time at S.H.I.E.L.D. Not that he payed much attention to them.

Maria had no intentions of spilling her guts about her family or connection with the Harris's. "Uh, around forty years now. She was a newlywed and bought it just after she got married when she was nineteen," she shared casually. "She said that it was the only thing that kept her sane when Patrick was shipped overseas."

"Patrick?" he questioned with curiosity.

Maria bit down on lower lip. She hadn't known Patrick very long. She had met him during her time in military school. She didn't know his connection with Milly or Nick until after she met Milly and saw a picture of him in his uniform. He had been overseas running a special op's team and was scheduled to return a few months later where he planned to retire according to Milly. Maria was looking down at her hands. "Uh dad," she answered. "He was in the army and was killed during an ambush around thirteen years ago," she revealed sadly.

Steve instantly reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of Maria's, giving it a squeeze. _Her father was a soldier. That explained a lot._ "I am so sorry," he told her with empathy. "I am sure he was an honorable man and would be proud of the woman you are today."

Maria felt a lump lodge in her throat at Steve's kind words. Her eyes were looking at their hands. Steve's large hand covered her small one completely. She hated to admit that she liked the warmth that it was offering. Maria wasn't use of comfort from other people accept Milly at times. She refused to let people in close enough for that to happen.

"It was a long time ago," she finally told him, clearing her throat as guilt washed over her.

Steve removed his hand as he spotted Milly and Benny walking towards the table. Ten seconds later they were standing in front of it and placing down the hot mugs and small plates of apple pie.

Milly slid in beside him and the twenty four year old sat beside his big sister.

"So Steve," Milly voiced as she cradled her mug in her hand, turning her hazel orbs onto the good looking young man. "Tell us about yourself? I know that you work in private security with Maria, but nothing else. She is always so tight lipped about her job," the older woman supplied, casually with a warm smile. Milly knew that Steve Rogers was Captain America. She knew from the moment that he acknowledged Maria since she knew the two worked together and Maria had mentioned him a couple of times over the month that they had been working together, plus she had mentioned him after the events in New York when she had returned home.

"You know that I can't because of our clients privacy, Mama," Maria expressed as she reached for her steamy mug of mint hot chocolate and inhaled the sweet amora.

Steve had a small dessert spoon in his hand as he slid his fingers around the handle of the hot mug, his eyes flickered from mother to daughter and back again. Private security? Is that was she told her family?_ He could work with that. Afterall, he wouldn't exactly be lying since his job kind of is in private security_. "It's boring really," he dug the spoon into the warm pie, bringing it to his mouth and savoring the sweet dessert.

"This is the best apple pie I have ever tasted," he proclaimed after a moment as he dug his spoon back into the piece of pie.

Milly smiled at the compliment. She was use to hearing that from her kids, grand kids and customers, but it was always nice to hear from someone new. "Thank you, but I wouldn't let your girlfriend or partner hear you say that," she expressed, naturally.

Steve swallowed another large bit before fixing his attention on the older woman. "Uh, I don't have to worry about that since I'm single," he revealed honestly as he lifted the mug to his lips and gently blew on the steam rising from the mug.

"So there is no Mrs or potential Mrs Rogers?" Milly fished as she glanced towards her daughter.

"Mama," Maria warned with a heavy sigh.

"Or Mr?" Benny cut in as he admired Steve.

Maria gave her little brother a sidewards glance. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Benny," she supplied. "But Steve is straight," she told him, a-matter-a-factly.

* * *

Forty minutes later Steve was standing in front of Milly's Diner with Maria and her mother as she bidded them goodnight. Steve had been surprised with how much he had enjoyed himself tonight. He liked Maria's mother and brother, they were both colourful characters and Maria was a completely different person around them. She actually laughed a little tonight and that had been his favorite part of the entire night - hearing her laugh.

Steve's eyes were locked on the scene of mother and daughter hugging.

Milly and Maria were embraced in a hug since Milly never ever let any of her children say goodbye without one and telling them how much she loved them. She was a very affectionate person, it was the italian in her. "Send me a message when you get home," she told her.

Maria rolled her eyes at her mother's overprotectiveness, but knew it was with love. "I live one block from here," she reminded the older woman. "I will," she added before pulling back.

Milly turned her attention from her daughter and onto the tall blonde young hunk, even though he was technically older than her. She found that amusing. "It was nice meeting you Steven," she told him warmly as she squeezed his arm. "Don't be a stranger now."

"Good night Mrs Hill," he bided the older woman. "And I will definitely be back," he promised her with a smile.

Maria and Steve then began walking down the street towards the set of traffic lights so they could cross the street. There was a metre's distance in between them.

Milly didn't correct him when he called her Mrs Hill since she figured that he figured she would have the same last name as Maria since they were mother and daughter. It was an easy mistake. Milly knew that Maria was a private person. It took several months before she opened up to her and told her about her past and another year before she started calling her 'Mama'. Milly knew that her poor Maria had been through a lot of heartache in her life. It was why she kept people at arms length. But Milly saw something tonight between her daughter and Steve. She just hoped that they could see it too. If any two people deserved happiness, it was them.

Milly watched as the two reached the crossing and waited for the light to change. She released a sigh and headed back into the diner.

* * *

Maria had enjoyed herself tonight. It had been easy and felt comfortable. Steve seemed relaxed around her family, even though he had only met two of them. She bet he wouldn't be as comfortable if he met the whole lot at once, which she had no intention of that happening. They were co workers. Maria was a little concerned that Steve might actually meet more of them if he did hang around the diner more. Maria knew that he would work out that she wasn't biologically Milly's daughter if he caught sight of the rest of the family. Milly was known for adopting people into her family. Hell, she consider two of S.H.I.E.L.D's top assassins as her children which Clint soaked up. Natasha was a little more reserved with the older woman's affection but nice towards her.

"Your family is nice," Steve voiced finally after a moment while they waited for the lights to change colour and the little green walking man to appear.

Maria was pulled from her ocean of thoughts when she heard the super soldiers question and processed it for a moment before answering. "Not what you expect from an ice queen like me?" she expressed, emotionless. She knew that Steve had been a S.H.I.E.L.D long enough to hear all the lovely little nicknames agents had for her, mainly male ones.

"You're not an ice queen," he told her straight out as the little green men appeared along with the thudding sound that indicated it was time to cross. "And the agents that call you that obviously haven't spent more than five seconds with you," he added under his breath.

Maria had heard his response and didn't know what to say.

The two crossed the road in silence and then continued walking in silence for the next few minutes that it took to get to Maria's apartment building. It was Steve's first time being in front of her building. "You live here?" he questioned with surprise._ She lived a block from him. That couldn't be a coincidence._ "Is this Fury's way of keeping a close eye on me?" he asked with annoyance, folding his arms.

"I'm actually surprised that he didn't move you into my building," she commented dryly. "Who knows what goes on in Fury's mind … good night Steve," she sighed. "I guess I will see you around the office," she joked with a smile.

Steve released a soft chuckle and smiled with a nod of the head. "Yeah," he supplied with ease. "Good night Maria."

Maria pulled out the front door key that led into the secure loft apartment building and entered it without looking back.

Steve waited until the door was closed before he turned and walked off.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts


	3. Chapter 3 - Being sick sucks

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria & Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_Okay, so if you're reading my AOS 'All of me' fic, than this chapter will be familar since I put in a flashback around Chapter 47, expect I've added to this one._

**Happy Reading ...**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Tuesday, 6th November 2012**

**Washington DC - Maria's Apartment**

Maria felt like crap. That was putting it mildly. She had went to bed with a scratchy throat and woke with a stuffy nose, sore throat. And she felt hot and achey. Maria had called the director early this morning informing him that she wouldn't be coming in today. He told her that he didn't want to her back in at HQ until she was one hundred percent better. And she said that she would be in there tomorrow. He mumbled a response about being a damn fool before ending the call.

Maria had then dragged herself out of her bed down the spiral staircase. She then curled up on her comfy couch with a blanket and pillow and no intention to move for several hours. She had then put on 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off' and watched it until her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'**

Maria was pulled from her slumber at the sound of someone knocking on her front door. Her eyes instantly shot open as she realized that meant someone had gotten into the secure building. She quickly tossed the blanket aside and began to sit up, swinging her legs over the side. Her feet landing on the rug covered hardwood floor and she pushed herself up. Maria made her way across the open lounge area and towards her door, stopping briefly at the large pot plant by the door and reached into the bowl and grabbed one of her hidden glocks from inside.

**'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'**

Maria turned on the small electronic screen on the brick wall just off from her door that was connected to a hidden security camera that was placed strategically in the hallway that directed towards her door. Being the Deputy Director of a secret government organisation you can never be too careful. She had made a lot of enemies over the decade and a bit and wasn't stupid to always be on her guard, even when sick. The screen came to life and her visitor appeared on the screen, relief instantly washing over her when she saw who it was.

Maria quickly unlocked the door and yanked it open as her other hand laid by her side with her glock. "How did you get in this secure building?" she question in her interrogator's voice, forgetting for a moment how sick she was or what she must look like. This was the first time Steve Rogers had been to her loft.

A smile had licked Steve's lips when the door had opened and Maria appeared in sight. He was then surprised to hear her hostile greeting. "Uh, one of your neighbours was leaving and let me in," he answered innocently with a sheepish smile. "I bought soup from Milly's," he expressed, holding up the oval takeaway container with 'Milly's Diner' logo stamped on the side, containing the hot broth. "She was concerned when she heard that you had fallen sick and said to tell you that she would be by later … the diner is swamped at the moment."

Maria looked at the takeaway container in his hands and was temporarily stunned. No one had ever _bought her soup because she was sick before. No one had ever visited her when she was sick, we'll beside Milly - but that's what mom's do. Not that Maria got sick much. Yet, here Steve Rogers stood with soup in hand._ _They had only known one another for six months, but she had been his handler for three - and their relationship was pretty professional even if they did have the odd drink together with Clint and or Natasha if either both or one were in town. Or ran into each other at Milly's and sometimes ended up sharing a meal together._

A moment passed before a thought dawn on her. "How did you know that I was sick" she questioned before bringing her hands up to her mouth and covering it as she couched, revealing the gun in her right hand.

Steve's eyes widened when he spotted the standard S.H.I.E.L.D glock in his handler's hand. "Do you always answer your door with a gun?" he asked as his eyes ran up and down the length of the blue eyed brunette that was dressed in light grey yoga pants and a dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D sweatshirt. Her shoulder length brunette hair was out and a little messy. She looked a little pale and her nose was red, but that did subtract from her beauty.

Maria dropped her eyes onto the weapon in her hand. She had forgotten about it for a moment. "Only one people knock on my door when I don't buzz them in," she quipped, placing the gun back in it's hiding spot. "You didn't answer my question."

Steve was a little stunned to where she had just placed her gun, not that you could see it if you looked into the pot plant. "I was in a meeting with Director Fury this morning and he mentioned that you called in sick. Said you sounded like death and might be out of the office for a few days," he supplied, concern washed across his perfect chiseled face. "But you look pretty alive from where I'm standing."

Maria rolled her eyes at her bosses comment, sometimes he acted more like a protective father than her boss. Few days, yeah right! "I wouldn't go that far," she expressed, clearing her throat. "Even though I do feel like crap," she admitted, folding her arms.

Steve could hear sound coming from the television. "Did I interrupt you during your movie?"

Maria had forgotten about the movie. She had fallen asleep twenty minutes in. "Actually I was asleep," she admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

Steve instantly felt bad. "And I woke you," he realized. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. Of course you'd be asleep, you're sick." He expressed, silently scolding himself for being so stupid.

Maria placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay … you bought soup which is good since I haven't eaten since last night," she admitted, biting down on her lower lip. She hadn't been really that hungry, never is when she is sick. "Plus I've seen the movie before," she informed him in a gentle tone, her hand was still on his arm and she couldn't help but feel how toned it was. _Was this man pure muscle? _

Steve liked the feeling of Maria's hand on his arm. Her touch was soft and warm. "What are you watching?" he asked with curiosity, trying to push thoughts of Maria's soft touch out of his mind.

Maria removed her hand from his arm and ran her hand through her hair. "Ferris Bueller's Day Off," she supplied with a sniffle. "I love eighties movies," she admitted, clearing her throat. "And the only time I have to watch them is when I'm sick."

Steve hadn't heard of that movie before, but there was still a lot he was catching up on for the seventy years that he had been frozen. "So, what's it about? The Movie?" he asked with interest.

Maria loved that about Steve. He was always interested in learning new things and was never afraid to ask if he had a question about something. "Uh, a little punk that decides to call a sicky so he doesn't have to go to school, feigning illness, to embark on a wild adventure involving his girlfriend, his best friend and best friend's dad's Ferrari. A rumor gets spread around the school that he is really sick and on death bed, even though he is out in the city having the time of his life. However, Ferris' sister and the school Dean suspect that Ferris is simply pretending to be ill since this isn't the first time he has faked being sick. Both the Dean and Ferris' sister are determined to catch him and his friends in the act of class-cutting."

Steve was captivated with the story she just delivered. "Do they?" he asked with intrigue.

Maria felt a smile tug at her lips at the child-like expression washed across his face. "If I tell you, then it'll spoil the ending for when you watch it," she answered with a half smile. "When are you needed back at HQ?"

"You know that S.H.I.E.L.D calls me in on a case to case basis," he pointed out with an easy smile. "Fury said I wouldn't be needed in today, so I'm actually here to volunteer my services until you get better," he told her, holding up the soup container.

Maria was taken aback with the Captain's offer. "What? I can't allow you to -"

"I said volunteer," Steve cut in. "You're not 'allowing' me anything," he supplied in a gentle tone. "I know being sick sucks," he said with geniuness.

Maria was still a little stunned by his offer. "Your Captain friggin America," she voiced, her throat feeling scratchy. "You don't get sick," she added before covering her mouth and coughed. _God, she felt like hell._

"In my pre-serem days I was quite a sick kid," he shared, honestly. "I had pretty bad asthma and was underweight."

Maria remembered reading that in his file when it first came across her desk six months ago when she became the Avengers liaison. She also remembered seeing the 'before' photo. He had been this scrawny little kid that a slight breeze could blow over. Maria now felt worse for bringing up a bad memory for him, but knew how to make it up to him. "Do you wanna join me?" she invited. "It's a pretty funny movie."

Steve grinned as he entered the loft. Maria closed the door behind him and locked it. "Make yourself at home," she told him as she headed for the kitchen to grab a spoon for her soup.

Steve walked towards the open lounge area as his eyes absorbed in the brick rustic but cosy looking loft. He noticed the spiral staircase that lead up to the second floor he guessed. _They would be a good workout, except when you're sick._ Steve noticed the little nest that she had made on the comfy looking beige couch. He then turned his eyes towards the television that was going with said movie that she had described before. A parade was currently happening on the flat screen.

"How far are you in?" he called towards her.

Maria walked towards the couch. "Halfway, but I'll take it back to the start so it doesn't confused you," she explained, casually.

"Oh, don't do that on my -"

"Captain," she voiced in her deputy director tone. "Shut up," she added with a friendly smile as she walked passed him with her spoon and plopped down on the couch, wrapping her blanket back around her as she grabbed the remote from the glass coffee table in front of her. "Are you gonna sit down?" she asked with a smile as she stopped the movie and hit restart on her media centre.

Steve quickly sat down on the other end of the couch with soup in his hands. He wanted to give Maria her space. His eyes then turned towards the large television screen as the movie started again.

"Uh, Steve," Maria voiced, turning her head sidewards. "Can I have my soup?"

Steve felt the heat creep to his face as he handed the takeaway container over._ Idiot!_ he scolded himself. "Sorry," he apologized as he looked dead ahead, focusing on the movie.

* * *

Maria opened her eyes when she smelt something cooking from the direction of her kitchen, which was odd since she never had time to cook. She turned her attention towards the kitchen where she saw the back of Steve. He was facing her stove top as he tended to something on it. Maria flicked her wrist and glanced down at the time on her silver watch. She vaguely remembered drifting off around an hour into the movie. It was almost noon which meant that she must have been asleep for almost a little over an hour.

Maria was curious to what Steve was cooking since she knew that she hadn't done her weekly shop yet, that was usually done on Sundays. She pushed the blanket aside and stood up. She then made her way towards her wooden and brick mixed kitchen.

"What'cha cooking?"

Steve quickly turned his head around at the sound of her voice. "You're awake," he acknowledged, as a slow smile spread across his lips. "How are you feeling," he asked with genuine concern lacing his tone.

Maria slid onto one of the stainless steel bar stool at her wooden breakfast bar across from where he was standing as her silver blue orbs fixed on Steve. "Meh," she answered, nonchalantly. "Your cooking," she cognize, gesturing behind him.

Steve quickly glanced back to the omelette sizzling in the frypan. "Yeah … I figured that you need something more than soup in you. You need proper food, so I managed to find enough ingredients to make a ham, cheese and tomato omelette," he expressed, casually. "I hope this isn't overstepping -"

Maria felt an easy smile slip across her lips. "No … thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Steve turned his head back towards the omelette and tended to it. "Actually yes … chose another movie and I'll bring this out to the coffee table when it's finished," he told her. "I assume that you allow eating in there since that's where you had the soup and I don't see any dining room or table -"

"Steve," his name easily slipping from her lips. "It's okay." Maria couldn't help but think how adorable he looked when he babbled.

Steve smiled back.

* * *

Steve was enjoying the movie called 'Summer School' that Maria had choose over forty minutes ago. It was quite funny and had an interesting storyline. It was based in the late eighties. Steve all of a sudden felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned his head sidewards and a smile drifted across his lips at the sleeping Deputy Director on his arm. She looked deep in slumber and had a peaceful looked splashed across her face, unlike the expressionless, harden looked she showed when she was on duty.

Steve has been working alongside Maria Hill for a little under three months now. He didn't see her every day and sometimes went several days without seeing each other. But when he was on a mission, she was the voice in his ear. She was the one waiting when he debriefed and she never treated him different from any other agent. Steve was slowly getting to know Maria. She always kept up her guard up whenever she was at HQ or in the presence of S.H.I.E.L.D agents or personal. She was really good at her job and Steve could see why Nick Fury had promoted her at such a young age - five years ago. Maria was a professional when it came to her job. She never let personal feelings get involved in what she did. She ignored comments made behind her back or snide marks made to her face. She had the balls to call an agent out on thier crap and never let any of them walk over her.

Steve couldn't help but think how much she reminded him of Peggy even though they were two completely different people, there were similarities. Both rose above sexism and misogyny and don't take anyone's crap. They're both strong willed women that are very private about their personal lives and had incredible aim. They both have a soft side that only comes out when they think no one is watching.

Steve found out a few weeks ago that Milly wasn't Maria's biologically mother when he had met her daughter Shaina but was informed they view her as family - DNA be damned. He still didn't know about her biological family and didn't planned on asking her any time soon since she obviously didn't want to discuss it. Milly had informed him that she has known Maria for twelve years now, met her when she was twenty one and transferred to DC and was based out of it. Steve knew that Maria knew about him her connection with the Harris's but has never brought up the subject or offer an explanation. Steve had asked the italian woman when was Maria's birthday and Milly had told him that Maria doesn't celebrate her birthday and for him not to bring it up since it would just upset her.

Steve was curious about Maria's past but knew that it was none of his business if she didn't want him to know. He didn't care how long it took to get to know Maria on a personal level, as long as she let him - he was enjoying the journey.

Steve turned his eyes from the sleeping brunette and back towards the television. He was really comfortable and felt his body relaxing as he watched the movie, several minutes passed before he felt his eyelids grow heavy and sleep overtook him.

* * *

**A/N: **So ... did anyone else see those deleted scenes of CAWS that had hints of Captain Hill in them ... I hated that they cut that from the movie. It could have used more Maria. Anyway ... thoughts?

Maria's loft apartment

Kitchen and lounge area

. g

. . .a-fRs5S_


	4. Chapter 4 - Not just a flu

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria & Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N: **Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_**Happy Reading ...**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Wednesday, 7th November 2012**

**Maria's Loft - 01:03 am - Open lounge area**

Maria's eyes fluttered opened as she began to shiver. She was cold, even though she was pressed against a hard warm surface and had a blanket covering her - she felt so cold. It took a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and Maria acknowledged that she was in her open lounge area, on her couch. Maria felt horrible and achy. She could barely breath through her nose and her throat was so sore.

Maria then felt something move beneath her, just slightly. It almost felt like breathing and she could hear the slight thudding of a heartbeat. She vaguely remembered falling asleep while watching 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' with Steve and hearing him laughing. Maria's eyes suddenly widened with realization and slowly lifted her head from the hard surface. Her sleepy eyes locked onto the sleeping shoulder underneath her. _She had been sleeping on Steve Rogers? How the hell did that happened?_ She also could feel Steve arms wrapped around her under the blanket. Maria was curious to how the blanket was covering them both and how they had ended up in such an intimate position.

Maria watched his sleeping form for a moment and couldn't help but notice how young and peaceful Steve looked while sleeping, like he didn't have a care in the world. Not that serious, determined mask he tend to wear when in S.H.I.E.L.D presence. Maria had seen a few sides to Steve during the three months that she has been his handler. The serious side was when he was at work, but he had a funny side with dry humour when in the company of the two assassins. Her favorite side was his gentle and caring side that she had witness when Steve is around the diner and her family, also over the twelve odd hours when he had showed up on her door with soup.

Maria liked Steve Rogers. He was a nice, sweet guy and it was hard not to like him. Plus he had an amazing body, but Steve was more than just looks - he was someone you could actually have a conversation with or debate and wasn't scared to tell her what was on his mind, but also had respect for her position within the S.H.I.E.L.D organisation. He was slowly becoming a friend.

Maria knew that she should move off him, but she didn't want too. She was comfortable plus moving might wake him since his strong arms were wrapped around her and she didn't want an awkward moment with the super soldier, trying to explain how they ended in this way. Maria knew that Steve would get embarrassed and apologized profusely. She felt like too much crap to deal with that right now.

Maria watched him for another thirty seconds before lowering her head back down on his toned chest and listened to his rhythmic heart beating through his thin shirt. It was soothing and kind of made her feel safe, even though she didn't need some super solider or any guy to keep her safe. Maria had been protecting herself since she was a kid seeing as her home environment was nightmare, but Maria couldn't help but feel safe in this moment and that kind of scared her a little. Maria knew that she was over thinking the situation, but that was one of her flaws. She overthought everything. It was apart of her job, especially when running backend of Special Op teams within S.H.I.E.L.D. She had to make sure every detail was covered, lives depended on it.

Maria still felt a little cold, but she couldn't really do anything about it without waking Steve and she didn't want to do. She clamped her eyes shut and did her best to fall back to sleep. Listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart was helping.

* * *

Steve was awoken when he felt something move on top of him. His eyes shot open and were met with dimly blue lighting coming from the television that was still on, but the screen had gone blue because that must have been it's standby mode after a movie finished. Steve looked downwards at the body that was lying on him. He saw the brunette head and could feel her shaking. He had his arms wrapped around her, holding her in place. _When had that happened?_ The last thing Steve remembered was watching a movie about an animated rabbit and he knew that Maria had fallen asleep around halfway in and that was around nine o'clock. Steve had been surprised that she had lasted that long.

They had spent the day watching an assortment of movies based in the eighties and had taken a break for forty minutes during Milly's visit when she had bought dinner. Steve was going to go out and get some takeaway when Maria's mother had turned up at the door. The older woman had fussed over Maria for an hour before she finally kicked her out, assuring her mother that she would be fine. Steve had informed the older italian woman that he would be here to make sure that she got enough rest and fluids. Maria had told him that she didn't need looking after, that she was a grown woman and this wasn't the first time she had been sick - he told her that he wasn't leaving until she showed improvement of being better, plus they still had to watch the rest of ET.

"Maria," he whispered, losing his hold on her - but not letting go. She felt so cold and her breathing sounded ragged. "Maria," he said her name again louder this time as concern filled his tone. Steve began to sit up with the brunette still in his arms.

Maria had heard him whisper her name the first time but pretend that she didn't. She could hear the concern in his voice the second time then all of sudden felt him moving beneath her until they were in the sitting position. Maria then felt his arms drop from around her and a few seconds later his hand touched her forehead.

"Christ Maria," Steve voiced. "You're burning up," he told her, concern evident in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

Maria lifted her gaze and looked towards the super soldier, feeling like absolute crap. She didn't even want to think about what she must look like right now. "Cold," she told him as she re-wrapped her blanket around herself like a cocoon. "So cold."

Steve removed his hand as he absorbed in her pale complexion which was hard to make out because of the dim lighting. He could see her shivering and she didn't look well. He was worried about her. Steve bought his hands to her blanket covered arms and began rubbing his hands up and down them, trying to keep her warm.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asked her.

Maria swallowed the lump that had lodged in her throat. She didn't know how long it had been since she had woken up on Steve but knew some time had passed though. Maria shrugged her shoulders, averting her gaze.

Steve was worried about the brunette. She hadn't been this bad before they had both fallen asleep. He knew that he had to do something to help her. Steve quickly shot to his feet and headed for her kitchen, hitting on the lights as he went.

A moment later Maria watched as the super soldier started opening and closing the doors on her kitchen cabinets, his eyes searching for something. "W-what are you look-ing for?" she asked, her voice wavering as she began to cough.

"Something to make you feel better," he called from the kitchen. "Have you got any Vicks or 666 cold tablets?" he asked as he looked read the label of bottle but only looked like it was good for headaches or cramps. "Where do you keep your medication for when you get sick?" he called over his shoulder.

Maria closed her eyes for a moment. "I usually ride it out," she confessed in a gravel tone, her throat was killing her. "What's 666 cold tablets?" she asked, shivering.

Steve walked back towards the couch. "They were popular when I was a kid," he told her.

Maria open her eyes and looked towards the blonde hunk that was standing opposite her in front of the couch. "We're not in the forties anymore, Soldier Boy," she reminded him curling into a ball by bringing her knees up and hugging them under the blanket.

Steve instantly dropped down to the couch beside her, draping an arm over her shoulders as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm trying to keep her warm. _That was the first time she had ever called him that._ "Maybe I should take you to the emergency room," he suggested with apprehension.

Maria shook her head, turning it sidewards and looked at Steve. She hated hospitals and refused to go for a stupid cold. "No," she told him flatout. "It's just a cold," she told him through chatty teeth. "I'm fi-ne."

Steve knew that Maria Hill was a tough and independent woman, but right now she wasn't thinking clearly. "You're shaking," he pointed out. "And you're feeling cold even though you're running a temperature. You are not fine!" he informed her sternly. "I'm worried about you, Maria. Stop being so god damn stubborn and let me help you," he requested thickly.

Maria felt bad for a moment as she saw something flash in his eyes, but she was determined to prove that she was okay. She needed to keep her wall up. It protected her. Maria placed her feet on the ground and began to stand up, but felt wobbly and pain shoot through her. She tried breathing through it but her head was killing and she was having trouble breathing.

Steve instantly stood up beside Maria as concern filled him. _What the hell was she doing?_

Maria felt weak, her heart was beating so god damn fast that it felt like it was going to explode and she felt like she wanted to throw up, but wasn't sure if she could move. "I think …" she began, breathing heavily. "Steve," she mumbled before everything went black and her legs collapsed beneath her.

Steve noticed how unsteady she was on her feet and saw her legs collapsed beneath her. He caught her just as she passed out. Steve then adjusted her in his arms so he was cradling her firefighter style. "Maria," he called down to her, panic evident in her voice. "Maria," he called down to her again before he realized that she was unconscious. Hospital now. Steve began moving towards her front door. He managed to open and lock it before closing it behind them and hurried towards the elevator.

* * *

**Hospital Emergency Room**

Steve run through the automatic doors and into the emergency room carrying Maria in his arms. She still hadn't opened her eyes, but mumbled a few incoherent words a couple of minutes ago and was breathing. Steve was freaking out. It had been the longest five minutes of his life during the cab ride and the driver had been going as fast as he could to get them to the hospital. "Someone help me please," he called out.

A few men and women in blue scrubs turned their attention in their direction and hurried towards him.

"Place her down on the bed," an older african american man ordered, guestering to a hospital bed several metres from where he was standing.

Steve hurried towards said hospital bed and laid the unconscious brunette down, but stayed by her bedside while the doctors began to checked her over.

"What's her name?" a male voiced asked. "What happened?" a female voiced added.

Steve felt his chest tighten as he tore his eyes from Maria and looked towards the medical staff. "Maria," her named slipped from his lips. "Maria Hill," he informed them, not knowing the S.H.I.E.L.D protocol when it came to non-S.H.I.E.L.D related incidents, but he didn't care right now. Her well being was his main concern. "We were asleep on her couch after watching a movie because she has the cold and we fall asleep just before twenty-two hundred hours," he informed them, turning his attention back towards the brunette. "I woke up around ten minutes ago and Maria was shivering and felt hot. I told her she should go to the hospital but she didn't want to, we then get into an argument and she stood up to prove to me that she was okay since she is so god damn stubborn … less than ten seconds later she collapsed and passed out," he shared, emotion thick in his voice. "I grabbed a cab and came straight here," he informed them. "She mumbled a few incoherent words but hasn't woken up."

Steve watched as a dark haired female in blue scrubs listened to Maria's breathing via a stethoscope and noticed the concerned look on her face. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

One of the men in blue scrubs that was checking her pulse had the same concerned look. "We need to get her upstairs for tests stat," he told his co workers who all nodded in agreement as they began to lift up and lock the rails on the bed in place.

"What's wrong with her?" Steve demanded as panic began to fill him. He had only known her a short time, but he liked her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

The female doctor turned her green eyes on the worried boyfriend. "It might be pneumonia," she informed him. "But we won't know for sure until we run some test," she informed him as they began to push the hospital bed forward.

Steve walked beside it, following the medical staff until they reached a set of doors that had 'Medical Personnel Only' written on it. The female doctor that was on the right with him, turned around placing a hand on his arm to stop him from going any further.

"You have to stay here," she told him, a-matter-a-factly. "We'll find you when we have more news, Sir," she told him before she disappeared behind the doors with the others.

Steve felt so lost. There was nothing he could do but wait. He looked around the waiting room. It wasn't that busy but Steve wasn't surprised since it was one in the morning. _Milly,_ he thought. She would want to know that her daughter is here since the two were close. Steve then realized that he had forgotten his phone because his main concern was to get Maria help.

Steve turned his attention towards the nurses station, noticing the admiring looks that the nurses were giving him. He quickly crossed the short distance towards it and stopped just in front of it. "Hi," he greeted them with a small smile. "Can I please borrow your phone?" he asked politely.

A nurse in her mid twenties nodded her head. "Sure thing, Sir," she told him as she lifted the phone off her desk and placed it up on the countertop in front of him. "Press 1 to dial out," she informed him.

Steve picked up the phone and did as told before quickly tapping out the Diner's number since he knew it off by heart. He then waited the five rings it took before someone answered it.

"Milly's Diner," a male hispanic voice greeted.

"Hey Manny," he greeted the late night, early morning cook and one of Milly's foster kids. Benny would have gone home a couple of hours ago along with Milly. "It's Steve, can you give me Milly's number … I don't have my phone on me and really need to call her," he told the younger man, doing his best to keep his tone calm. Steve listened as hispanic rattle off Maria's mother's home number. He then thanked him before hanging up and dialing her number.

Steve waited the ten seconds it took for the older woman to answer the phone.

"Hello," her thick italian voice greeted, sleepish.

Steve knew he had to keep his tone calm so he didn't worry the older woman. "Hey Milly, it's Steve," he answered, swallowed hard. "Uh, I'm at the hospital with Maria," he informed her, hearing her gasp over the line. "The doctors say it might be pneumonia but they're running test. I thought you should know," he told her honestly.

"Oh mio dio, il mio bambino," the woman exclaimed in Italian, worry evident in her voice. "Which hospital are you at, il mio bambino ?" she requested.

"George Washington University Hospital in a waiting room just off from the emergency entrance," he informed her calmly.

"Thank you, Steven," she told him, calling him by his given name. She was the only one that did that. "I'm on my way," she added before the line went dead.

Steve turned his attention back towards the nurse that gave him the phone and handed it back. "Thank you, Miss," he told her before turning away and heading towards the waiting area. He walked towards a set of chairs and plopped down in them. He could hear a television going quickly on the far side of the room but couldn't care less what was on. His mind kept thinking about Maria and how this was all his fault.

* * *

**Twelve minutes later**

"Steven," Milly's voice called from the other side of the room.

Steve was torn from his thoughts after hearing the familiar voice. His eyes instantly searched for the older woman, spotting her several metres away and walking towards him. Steve quickly stood to his feet and walked towards her.

Milly instantly pulled the young, tall blonde man into her arms for a hug which he accepted and hugged her back. She still couldn't believe that one of her many children was currently in the hospital. Her strong, fearless, brave Maria.

"She'll be okay," Steve told her thickly. "She's too stubborn not to be," he added, clearing his throat.

Milly pulled back from his embrace with a watery chuckle and patted him on the arm. "I know and I am glad that you were with her," she supplied with a warm smile. "What happened? She seemed okay when I dropped of dinner," she expressed as the two walked back towards the set of chairs.

Steve slumped his shoulders, releasing a heavy sigh. "She was up until we both fell asleep on the couch during 'Who framed Roger rabbit," he revealed, refusing to keep the truth from the older woman who had been nothing but kind to him since they first met. "I woke up around twenty minutes ago to a shivering Maria and noticed that she didn't look well. I suggested a hospital when I couldn't find any pain relief medication and we argue about it. She then stood up to prove to me that she was okay, a moment later she passed out so I bought her straight here." He revealed, plopping down in a seat.

Milly sat down in one beside him. She knew the reason why her daughter hated hospitals. Milly could tell that the super solider was worried about her daughter. She knew that he cared for her and that Maria was slowly letting him in, but still kept him at an arms length. Milly knew it would take time before Maria let Steve completely past the iron built walls she had protecting herself.

"I don't care if she get's mad at me," he voice, leaning back in the soft cushion as his hands rested on the arms of the chair. "She looks so fragile," he confessed softly.

Milly placed her hand over Steve's and gave it a squeeze. "You did the right thing, Steven," she assured him. "I would rather an anger Maria than a dead one. Pneumonia is a serious thing and people have died from it. You saved her, Steven."

Steve didn't respond. _It was his fault that she was here. _

* * *

**Several minutes later**

"Sir?" a female voice called.

Steve turned his attention towards the dark haired female doctor that looked around his and Maria's age. He quickly stood to his feet with Milly since she was holding his hand.

Doctor Savannah Kempner walked towards the extremely buff, good looking man. She hadn't grabbed his name before they rushed their patient off and assumed they weren't married since neither were wearing rings, but it was evident they they were in a relationship because of the way he talked about her. She noticed the older italian woman holding his hand.

"Hi Doctor," Milly greeted the younger woman. "I'm Milly, Maria's mother," she informed her, giving her the briefest of details knowing how hospitals worked about giving out information. "Is she okay?" she asked, tears brimming her eyes.

Steve squeezed the older woman's hand, but kept his eyes locked on the doctor.

Savannah acknowledged the worry on both mother and boyfriends faces. "Hi … I'm Doctor Kempner," she introduced herself as she masked her emotions. "Maria's gonna be fine," she started, watching as relief filled the loved ones features. "She has Pneumonia but luckily we caught it in time," she supplied, turning her attention towards the blonde man. "You did the right thing by bringing her in, pneumonia left untreated can lead to serious health problems and death. Maria is currently asleep but we have her on a drip with antibiotics and attached to an electrocardiogram that is measuring her heart rate, heart rhythm, blood pressure, and oxygen saturation just to be on the safe side, even though we expect her to make a full recovery. Pneumonia can last anywhere from three to five days. Maria will be transferred to a room shortly," she informed them. "I can take you there soon but we need some paperwork filled out first."

"I can fill out the paperwork," Milly piped up quickly since she was the only one that knew those details. "But I was wondering if she could be transferred to a private room, just give me the necessary paperwork," she requested.

The female doctor nodded her head. "Sure thing, the nurses at the nurses station can help you with all that. Give me a few minutes and I'll be back to take you to her," she told them with a friendly smile.

* * *

**Room 88**

Steve was sitting beside Maria's bedside watching her sleep when Milly entered the room several minutes later. She had completed the paperwork as quickly as she could before she went in search of her daughter and the super soldier. The doctor had returned a few minutes early after showing Steve to her room and informed her of Maria's room number.

Milly crossed the floor, stopping at her daughter's bedside and stood beside the drip and ECG machine as a steady rhythmic beeping sound poured from it. Milly absorbed in her sleeping profile as she raised a hand to her face and brushed her fingers across her cream complexion.

"The doctor said that the antibiotics have a sleeping aid in them so she will mostly likely be out for several hours," Steve shared, casually. "She's not shaking anymore and has her colour back so the medication must be working. She's just sleeping," he expressed with a heavy sigh.

Milly nodded along, turning her eyes towards the younger blonde man. He was watching Maria with mixed emotion. Something was troubling him, but he was trying to mask it. Milly knew that he should get some rest. "I guess you should head hom-"

"No," he said, cutting her off. "I'm not leaving until she is awake. It's my fault that she is here. I should have been taking better care of her. I knew that she wasn't taking anything for the flu. I thought it was a simple flu but-"

"Steven Grant Rogers," she addressed him by his full name. "This is not your fault," she informed him, honestly. "I thought it was just the flu also. She was fine several hours ago and you know how hard headed and stubborn Maria is. Pneumonia can sneak up on you and start off as a simple cold. Don't you dare blame yourself, Steven. You hear me?"

Steven felt a lump lodge in his throat as he nodded his head at the older woman's words._ It still felt like his fault. _

Milly knew that the younger man was blaming himself. She knew that he tended to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and carried a heavy burden with him. "I'll head off if you're staying the night," she expressed. "You'll call if anything changes with her condition?"

Steve nodded his head.

Milly offered a warm smile. "You're a good man, Steven. I'll see you both in the morning then," she assured him before turning attention back on her sleeping daughter and brushed a kiss across her warm forehead. "Dormire bene, mia cara," she whispered in Italian before turning her eyes onto the super soldier. "Night Steven," she bidded before walking away.

Steve watched the older woman leave the room before he reached for Maria's hand, giving it a squeeze.

* * *

A/N: So poor Steve worried about a sick Maria.

oh mio dio, il mio bambino means oh my god, my baby

**dormire bene, mia cara **means sleep well, my dear

**Thoughts**


	5. Chapter 5 - How about a friend?

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria & Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

Happy Reading ...

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**George Washington University Hospital - 07:13 am - Room 88**

Maria felt a little fuzzy as her eyes began to open, blinking a few times to adjust to the light in the room. She could hear a soft rhythmic beeping sound coming from the left of her. She looked dead ahead at the unfamiliar sight and realized that she wasn't in her own bed or room. She wasn't even in her loft. Maria turned her head to the left and noticed a drip in her hand and an ECG machine_. That's where the beeping was coming from. She was in the hospital? Why was she in a hospital?_ The beeping from the machine started to pick up speed and she knew that meant that her heart rate was rising.

Maria clamped her eyes closed and took a few steady breaths and waited for her heartbeat to slow back down to it's normal rhythmic beat. The last thing she wanted was for doctors to come in and start fussing over her. Maria hated hospitals more than paperwork. She would actually rather be doing paperwork right now.

Maria didn't understand why she was in hospital. The last thing she remembered was being at her apartment with … "Steve," his name slipping from her lips as her eyes shot open. Maria remembered waking up during the night on her couch on top of Steve. They had been watching movies and had fallen asleep. She remember not feeling well, there were vague memories of talking - well arguing with Steve before everything was blank. _Had she passed out and Steve bought her to the hospital?_

Maria knew that she would have to escape from this place as soon as she could but didn't have the energy right now. She felt drain and so tired. Maria released a sigh as her eyes began searching the room for a clock or something so she could figure out the time since she wasn't wearing her own. She looked to her right and her eyes landed on the super soldier sleeping in the chair on the right side of her bed. He was slouched down and looked to sleeping on a weird angle. _That couldn't be comfortable, she couldn't help but think. What was he still doing here? He should be at home in a proper bed that would fit him._

"You're awake," an unfamiliar voice supplied in a quiet and surprise tone coming from the direction of the door.

Maria snapped her attention towards the door and noticed an unfamiliar female face walking towards her bed dressed as a nurse. Her name tag said 'Chloe' and she looked to be in her early twenties, asian mixed. She didn't look like a threat, but Maria also knew never to let her guard down.

"I know your hunky boyfriend will be glad to see you awake," she supplied with a friendly smile before glancing towards the sleeping blonde man. "Poor thing hasn't left your bedside since bringing you in," she commented, turning her eyes towards the brunette as she picked up her chart at the end of her bed. "And a big guy like him sleeping in a small chair like that all night … must be true love. He's a keeper."

_Boyfriend?_ Maria turned her eyes towards Steve who was still in deep slumber._True Love? She didn't know how to respond to that. He's a keeper._ Maria hadn't known him that long, even though she would admit that Steve Rogers was one of the kind - but they were barely friends.

"Everything's looking good," the young nurse piped up with a friendly smile.

Maria turned her silver blues back towards the young asian nurse.

"You're fevers gone, but you won't be out of the woods with the pneumonia … it takes a couple of days to run it's course and-"

"Pneumonia?" Maria repeated, letting the word roll off her tongue._ I thought it was just a cold._

Chloe nodded her head. "Yeah … I was down in the emergency room when muscles over there arrived with you unconscious in his arms, freaking out because you had collapsed on him during an argument or something. Apparently he wanted you to come into the hospital since you'd woken him by shiver and had a fever," she casually shared. "You should have seen his face fall when the doctors told him they suspect pneumonia. Poor guy, I wanted to give him a hug. Anyway, I've been your nurse all night, checking on you every hour just to make sure the antibiotics took and to watch your fever. Lover Boy finally drifted off around three in the morning, I think from exhaustion. Speaking of which, i'm heading home for some much needed sleep … night shifts suck," she expressed making a face as she placed the chart back in it's holder at the end of the bed and turned, leaving the room.

Maria was looking at Steve. _He had been worried about her?_ She still couldn't believe that he had stayed here all night and slept in that chair. Maria noticed his nose suddenly twitch and his body shift slightly. _Was he waking up?_

Steve had woken a couple minutes ago when he had heard the bubbly young nurse enter, but had kept pretending to be asleep. He knew that he shouldn't have been pretending to be asleep and listening to a private conversation, but he didn't want to interrupt it either. Steve couldn't believe what the young nurse had been calling him in terms of Maria. Steve knew he should have corrected the hospital staff last night about his connection with Maria, but was worried that they would make him leave. So instead he said nothing. It wasn't lying. He just wasn't correcting them. Well, that's what he was telling himself.

Steve was getting really uncomfortable in the chair and his nose itched. It twitched slightly as he moved a little and figured it was time to wake up. His eyes drifted opened and he blinked a few times so they adjusted to the light in the room. A moment later his vision cleared and looked dead ahead towards the hospital bed, his eyes landing on an awake Maria. She was watching him. "Morning," he managed, clearing his throat. "It's good to see you awake."

"Thank you," were the first words that slipped from Maria's lips. "I honestly thought it was just a bad cold, Steve," she confessed. "If I thought for a moment that it was something serious, I never would have…" her words trailing off.

"I know," he answered, standing to his feet and taking the few steps to her bed. Steve sat down on the edge of the right side of the bed, facing her.

"I guess this means I won't be going into work today," she joked, releasing a heavy sigh.

Steve rolled his eyes at her comment. "You deserve a break," he informed her, a-matter-a-factly. "Even though I wish it didn't involve you ending up in hospital. You scared me," he told her thickly as he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Maria felt a lump lodge in her throat at the emotion in his eyes. That's one thing she had first noticed about Steve Rogers - his eyes. He has very expressive eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized with sincerity. Maria dropped her gaze down to the large hand on top of her small one and her heart beat rised a little. His touch was gentle, almost as he was afraid he would hurt her. That's what she liked about Steve, for such a big powerful guy - he was also so gentle and thought of others before himself.

"Maria? Are you okay?" Steve asked with concern when he noticed her heartbeat rising. He hoped that her fever wasn't back.

A few seconds later the asian mixed nurse bursted through the door in a hurry and stopped a few feet in. "Oh, you're okay and the hunky boyfriend is awake," she commented, absorbing in the sight before her. "No wonder your heartbeat was racing and sent an alert back to the nurses station. I'll leave you two alone. The doctor said she would be in shortly before her night shift ends," she informed them before she turned and left once again.

Maria and Steve were a little speechless at the young nurse's words.

Steve quickly removed his hand from Maria's and cleared his throat as heat crept to his cheeks. He couldn't even look Maria in the eyes. _Her heart beat wasn't rising because of him … not possible. They were only friends, sorta. The nurse definitely misunderstood the situation. After all, she did think they were a couple. _

"Wow," the Deputy Director finally spoke after a moment. "She's something, isn't she?"

Steve released a soft chuckle. "Certainly has character," he commented with ease, finally turning his eyes back on her's.

* * *

**Ten minutes later** the dark haired, green eyed female doctor entered the room in her white coat. She acknowledged the now awake brunette animatedly chatting with her boyfriend or 'buff blonde hunk' that the nurses and other medical staff had nicknamed him.

"Good Morning," Doctor Savannah Kempner greeted as she walked towards the bed.

Maria tore her eyes from Steve and turned them towards the female doctor around her age walking her way. "Um, hi," she greeted the doctor as she stopped on the left side of her bed just off from the machine and drip that was attached to her.

"Ma'am," Steve greeted with a nod of the head.

Savannah offered a friendly smile towards the brunette. "Hi Maria … I'm Doctor Kempner, I was one of the doctors that treated you last night when you came in. Glad to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Maria studied the female doctor carefully. She knew that there was no point in lying to the woman since she would just find out. "A little drained but well enough to go home," she expressed, determination burning in her eyes.

"Maria," Steve expressed with furrowed brows as he gave her a disapproving look. "You collapsed early this morning and have pneumonia," he voiced, apprehension lacing his tone.

Maria turned her gaze onto the super soldier as she bit down on her lower lip. She could see that he was clearly worried about her health. Maria placed her hand on top of his, giving it a squeeze. "I'm okay," she assured him. "How can I not be with having a nursemaid like you making sure of that," she teased a smile twitched at her lips.

Steve's eyes lit up and a smile melted across his lips.

Savannah felt a smile twitch at her lips at the looks that were passing between the couple. A good thirty seconds passed before she cleared her throat, causing the attention to turn back on her. "Going home today might be an option, but I wanna run some more test on you just to make sure that the antibiotics are running their course. If I send you home today, then I'll prescribe the necessary medication for you to take for the next few days to a week."

Maria nodded along as she listened. "When can I get detached so I can shower?" she asked, holding up her arm. "And where are my clothes?"

"Nurse Chloe bought in your clothes last night," he informed her. "I put them in the bottom draw of your side table," he answered, gesturing his head towards it.

"I will detach the ECG machine now since it's necessary anymore," Savannah voiced, watching as the brunette turned her attention towards her. "We just wanted to keep an eye on your blood pressure and heart rate throughout the night during your fever. I can start you on solid antibiotics now so you don't have to have the drip attached. But you still need plenty of rest for the next few days since you'll still feel drained and a bit achy," she revealed, a-matter-a-factly. "Your file says that you work in private security?" she questioned. "I would like for you to have a week off. I will write a doctors note for you to give to your employer."

Maria shook her head. "Oh, that's not possible," she supplied. "I have a very important job and time off isn't an option."

"The _Boss_ will understand," Steve informed her, giving her hand a squeeze. "He told me yesterday during our meeting that he expected you to be out of the office for a few days after you called in sick. Once he hears what happened, he'll make sure you don't step foot in HQ before a weeks up."

Maria narrowed her gaze onto her friend. "He won't find out," she told him, flatly. "You're under orders not to tell him," she informed him, pulling rank.

Steve withdrew his hands from her's and his face hardened._ God damn it, Maria! Stubborn woman!_

"I don't feel comfortable releasing you if you're not going to take it easy for the next week," the doctor expressed in a serious manner.

Maria turned her attention back towards the doctor. "I can always sign myself out," she pointed out, folding her arms.

"And end up back in here in a day or two if you over do it," she countered, placing a hand on her hip.

Maria released a sigh and laid back down, her head hitting the pillow. "Fine," she grumbled, annoyed. "I take the damn week off, but under protest."

* * *

**08:03 am**

Maria had showered and changed back into the yoga pants and dark blue sweater that she had been wearing when she had fallen asleep on the couch last night. She had ran her fingers through her hair before exiting the bathroom and stopping a few feet when she spotted Steve talking to her mother.

"Mama?" she expressed, surprised.

Milly turned her eyes from Steve and towards the bathroom door where her daughter was standing. "Maria," she exclaimed as she hurried towards the brunette and pulled her into her arms, squeezing her tightly. "Grazie a Dio che siete a posto," she expressed in her native tongue.

"Mama," Maria gasped between her mothers tight hug. "Can't breath," she managed, feeling a little lightheaded.

Milly instantly loosened her grip on her daughter and pulled back. She narrowed her gaze on the brunette, placing a hand on her arm. "Come hai potuto essere così dannatamente testardo, Maria?" Milly scolded her daughter in her native tongue. "You scared us," she expressed with raw emotion switching back to english.

Maria felt bad for worrying her mother and she knew by 'us' that she meant Steve also since he had been the one with her when it had occurred and he had told her as much not long ago. "I'm sorry, Mama," she apologized, sincerely.

"Egli rifiutò di lasciare fino a quando svegliato," Milly revealed, guestering her head towards the super soldier that was currently sitting on the end of the bed. "Si dà la colpa, si sa."

"Cosa?" she asked in disbelief, looking past her mother and glancing towards the bed. "Non è ... dannazione Steve," she voiced, walking past her mother and towards the bed. "Do you really blame yourself for me ending up here?" she asked, stopping just before him and folding her arms.

Steve had understand the conversation between mother and daughter. He knew that he was part of the discusses, but had remained quiet until the brunette had turned her attention in his direction and personally addressed him. She was now standing a few feet from him and he could see the empathy in her eyes.

"I was looking after you," he simply replied, his baby blues flashing with guilt. "I should have done something to prevent -"

"Steve," his name slipped from her lips as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you a psychic or have some type of power that you can see into the future?" she asked him, deadpanned.

Steve shook his head, looking at the brunette with confusion.

Maria felt a smile slip across her lips. "That's because you didn't know that I had pneumonia more than I knew," she told him softly. "It looked like a simple cold. This is not your fault. You brought me to the hospital," she pointed you, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "I am okay because of you," she assured him thickly. "You saved me."

Steve like the feeling of her touch on his shoulder. He absorbed in her words. _You saved me._ He could see something in her eyes. Those beautiful silver blues that had caught his attention from day one of meeting her. The silver blues that often snuck into his dreams and taunted him while he was sleeping. "I couldn't imagine a world without you in, Blue Eyes," were the words that slipped from his lips.

Maria sucked in a breath at his words and the look of pure emotion in his eyes. _Blue Eyes,_ she had never heard him call her that before. _She kind of like it._ Maria bit down on her lower lip as her gaze remained locked on his. It was like she was in a trance.

"Me either," Milly voiced from where she stood.

Maria tore her eyes from the super soldier, removing her hand from his shoulder and dropping it by her side.

* * *

**11:11 am**

Maria was chatting with her mother on her bed when Steve entered, pushing a wheelchair with the doctor by his side. She had been through her series of test while her mother and Steve had waited and the doctor was finally allowing her to go home as long as she took it easy, get a lot of rest and keep on the antibiotics for at least five days.

"Oh hell no," the brunette expressed shaking her head once she spotted the chair. "You can return that because there is no way in hell that I am getting in that thing."

Steve rolled his eyes and folded his arms, knowing this was how she would react upon seeing the wheelchair.

An older nurse in her mid forties narrowed her dark chocolate eyes onto the young patient. "It's hospital policy, Ma'am," she informed her sternly.

"I can walk," she informed the nurse, clenching her jaw. "I am not invalid."

The nurse rolled her eyes at the younger woman's comment, crossing her arms._ She was one of those type, was she._

"And no one is saying you are," Steve piped in, hoping to prevent a war. "But you still need to get in the chair if you wanna leave this room and the hospital."

Maria glared at the super soldier. _Was he being friggin serious!_ "Steve," she said his name in her Commander tone as if she was giving him an order.

"Maria," he parroted back, amusement lacing his tone as he kept his face serious.

Milly was grinning as she watched the banter between her daughter and the soldier. _They acted like they were an old married couple - maybe one day they would be._ "Maria Nicole Hill," she voiced in her 'mother' tone. "You will get your butt in that chair so we can leave," she informed her daughter a-matter-a-factly.

"But Mama," she began, turning her attention on the older italian woman.

Milly gave her a serious look and shook her head. _Maria may be a high ranking agent within S.H.I.E.L.D, but she was also a respectable daughter. And her words was law._

Maria slumped her shoulder and released a heavy sigh in defeat as she dropped down into the chair and folded her arms, unamused.

* * *

**Maria's Loft - Noon**

Maria lowered herself down on her couch and wrapped her blanket around herself. She still felt drained and a little achy which were symptoms of her pneumonia and could still last a few days.

Milly returned from the kitchen with a steamy mug of choc mint tea and handed it to her daughter with a warm smile. "I hate to leave you like this but Kathy is sick and we're down a waitress."

Maria smiled at her mother. "I'm okay," she assured her mother. "My nursemaid will make sure of that," she joked, glancing towards the super solider who was standing off from the couch with his arms crossed.

Steve rolled his eyes at the comment, but a smile tugged at his lips.

Milly felt a smile tug at her lips. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her daughter's head. She then walked passed Steve and gave his arm a squeeze. "Watch over our girl," she whispered.

Steve gave a nod of the head. _Our girl. Maria wasn't his girl, but he wasn't leaving her sight until she was one hundred percent better._

Maria waited until she had heard the door click close before she turned her eyes onto the super soldier. "I don't need a babysitter, Steve," she told him, casually.

Steve took a few steps forward. "How about a friend?" he shot back, plopping down on the couch beside her.

Maria bit down on her lower lip as her silver blues absorbed in his profile. "Pick a movie," she answered, taking a sip from her mug.

* * *

**A/N: Aaawwww**

Translations

Grazie a Dio che siete a posto means 'Thank god that you are okay.'

Come hai potuto essere così dannatamente testardo, Maria? means 'How could you be so damn stubborn, Maria?'

Egli rifiutò di lasciare fino a quando svegliato 'He refused to leave until you woke.'

Si dà la colpa, si sa means 'He blames himself, you know.'

Cosa? means 'what?'

Non è ... dannazione Steve means 'It's not … damn it Steve.'


	6. Chapter 6 - Holding on

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria & Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

_**So, I have no idea how long Peggy has been in the hospital nursing home but since she is in her nineties. I'm gonna guess a little while. **_

_Happy Reading ..._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX **

**Monday, 17th December 2012**

**Capitol Hill Nursing Center - 15:55 p.m - Peggy's Room**

Steve stopped beside the elderly woman's bed, sliding down into the chair beside it that he always sat in during his visits over the last several months since discovering that she was still alive and where she was located.

Her room was decorated like the inside of a christmas catalogue with the multi-coloured twinkle lights, decorations and the real christmas tree by the large window that was covered in personal ornaments and lights with a handmade angel on top. Her family obviously loved her and wanted her to be surround by christmas even if she couldn't be at home with them. It was four days until christmas. This would be the first christmas that he would spend without Bucky. The only family that he had left. Steve knew that he wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone since Milly had invited him to her house to be with her family. She had informed him that it had been Maria's idea, but he never asked her about it.

Steve turned his eyes towards the elderly woman in her mid nineties that seemed in a daze. "Hey Peggy," he smiled at her, masking the sadness he felt. He hoped that she was having a good day.

"Steve, you're alive," she voiced, tiredly with tears brimming her eyes. "You came back."

Steve felt a lump form him his throat. This wasn't the first time he had heard those words since her memory was deteriorating. "Yeah Peggy," he managed, thickly. "Well, I couldn't leave my best girl when she owes me a dance," he told with a sad smile.

* * *

Several minutes passed before Peggy's long term memory drifted back and she was engaging in present conversation with the super soldier about her family. She then asked Steve how things were in his life and noticed a certain name creeping into the conversation several times.

"You like her," Peggy commented with a knowing smile a few minutes later.

Steve arched a curious eyebrow. "Like who?" he asked slightly confused.

"The girl you keep slipping into our conversation … Maria," she answered with a smile. "It's okay, Steve. You're allowed to move on. I did. I have the grandchildren to prove it," she expressed warmly. "If anyone deserves to be happy, Steve … it's you. You give so much of yourself and never ask for anything in return. You're a good man," she told him with tears in her eyes.

Steve swallowed the lump that had lodge in his throat as tears fill his eyes at the older woman's words. _He liked Maria, but they were just friends - good friends. Had become a lot closer since she got sick last month, but it was a secret friendship that no one at S.H.I.E.L.D bar the two assassins knew about. Maria had wanted it that way because of her position within S.H.I.E.L.D and she didn't want rumors to start about them. Steve respected that._

"We're just friends," he told the older woman, not believing them as they tumbled out of his mouth. "And she's the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D," he pointed out. "She's a lot like you, you know. Tough, stubborn, funny, beautiful and doesn't put up with people's snide comments about her position within in S.H.I.E.L.D," he expressed as a smile melted across his lips.

Peggy smiled as she watched her past love light up when he talked about Maria. She could tell that he had strong feelings for the Deputy Director and was falling in love with her. She knew that Steve often falls quick and hard when in love but holds back. Peggy knew of Maria. Nick bragged about her and a few other agents over the years during his visits like a proud dad. "She sounds like a keeper," she commented with a soft chuckle. "We'll keep you on your toes."

"She's built high walls around herself and there is still a lot I don't know about her," he admitted to the older woman. Steve could always talk to Peggy about anything because she never judged, just listened. She knew him and was the only connection he had left to the past. "I wanna know her more, but she keeps up her guard. We've only been working together for a little over four months now and only really become friends in the last five weeks since she got really sick."

Peggy nodded along. "And you stayed by her side for the five days that she was recovering," she answered, knowingly. "You're one of the kind."

Steve looked at the older woman, stunned. "I never told you that," he recalled. _He never told anyone that. Only Milly and Maria knew about that. Maybe Director Fury and the assassins since they seem to know everyone._

Peggy rolled her eyes. "You're not my only friend at S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve," she expressed with a half smile. "Are you forgetting that I founded it with Howard," she pointed out.

Steve leaned forward. "I joined S.H.I.E.L.D because of your connection to it," he answered truthfully._ And stayed because of Maria,_ he silently thought. "I knew that if you had a part in it then it couldn't be all bad. Though I haven't been there long and on a case to case bases … it's giving me a purpose in this new world," he admitted. "I wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't fighting a cause … I am a soldier. It's all I know."

Peggy's heart broke at the super soldier's words. She could see through the mask he was portraying. "You're also a man who deserves love and a family," she told him with sincerity. "Stop hiding and let people around in … Leave a legacy, you don't want to end up alone."

Steve felt a lodge form in his throat. "I'm not alone," he forced a smile. "I have you," he expressed easily. _And Maria, Milly and even Benny. Plus on occasion, his two favourite assassins, Pepper and even Tony Stark when necessary. _

Peggy released a heavy sigh._ Oh Steve._ "I won't be around forever, Steve," she told him bluntly. "My story will be over soon, but yours still has many chapters to go. Don't just skip to the end, fill the pages and create memories. You deserve to be happy," she expressed, sincerely. "You deserve to live."

Steve let the older woman's words sink in. He always thought that he would have a life with her, but the universe had other plans which caused them to live in different times. He knew that the older woman had a couple years left if lucky. Steve knew that when Peggy did leave this earth, it would leave a mark on him. She was the first woman he ever loved and you don't just get over something like that.

"I'm not ready yet," he admitted, thickly.

* * *

**Triskelion - 18:04 p.m - Maria's Office**

Maria had just finished a phone call with Melinda, just to check in on her surrogate big sister and former S.O. She knew that since it was a week till christmas, not that most S.H.I.E.L.D agents were big on holidays because they sometimes worked them. Maria told her that she should come down to DC since Phil was still in his recovery stage of his treatment after project T.A.H.I.T.I. Melinda had declined and said that she had other plans. Maria didn't push.

Maria flicked her wrist and glanced at the time. She was heading to Moscow in a couple of hours for a five days to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D business there. Maria knew that she would miss Steve, which scared her a little. Maria wasn't one for growing attachments to people because they always ended up hurting you in the end. Her _father _taught her that lesson. Maria believe that for a very long time, until she met Patrick Harris, her Lieutenant General of the military school that she had been sent to by the judge. He was the first person to show her kindness and taught her that she had to learn to trust people if she was ever going to let someone in. That not all people are as cruel as her father. Then Maria met Nick a few weeks before graduation when she was considering joining the army - instead she was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D because Lieutenant General Harris and Nicholas Fury were old army buddies.

Since Maria was eighteen when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D, she was legally an adult and could look after herself. Nick had given her a small apartment that wasn't much bigger than a large room at the S.H.I.E.L.D base that she had been located. It didn't bother Maria since she never really had a place she called home and it was somewhere to live for the time being. Because of her military training, Maria didn't have to go through the operation's academy. She was immediately assigned an S.O for hands on training within S.H.I.E.L.D.

Maria didn't know anything about her S.O at the time. From first meeting, she learned that Melinda May was a strong, guarded woman who masked a pain that she carried with her. Melinda didn't talk a lot, but when she did - you listened. After several weeks with being in S.H.I.E.L.D, Maria heard whispers of what a great agent the older female chinese woman was and how lucky she was to be training under the 'Great Melinda May'. Apparently Melinda May was one of the Director's favorites and well respected within the organisation. There were also rumors that she was in a secret relationship with another well known agent - Phillip Coulson, but no one had the balls to confront them. Three months of knowing and training under her had passed before Maria discovered that the rumors were true, but never told anyone because it was none of their business and she respected her mentor. Melinda May and Phillip Coulson were completely professional when working within the organisation, but behind closed doors - it was a different story. It was evident that they had a deep connection and a lot of history.

It took a few months after meeting Phil through Melinda before Maria trusted him. They had been on a mission and he had saved her life, refusing to leave without her even though it risked his life and had been shot in the arm. Phil just kept saying 'no one gets left behind'.

Maria understood why her S.O was in love with the man.

Maria had trust issues when it involved her heart. She tended to keep a distance from people, had trouble letting people close to her. She only had a small group in her life that she cared about, others she associated with or respected.

Maria has never been in love, she's had past intimate contact with men but never been in love. Maria has never said the L-O-V-E word out loud. It scared her. Maria knew that she had felt love before and feels it whenever she is around Milly and the ones she calls family, but she still has never said that word or those three little words. Whenever Milly tells her that she loves her, like she does with all her children - Maria replies 'ditto'. Milly never called her on it. It's like she understood the reason behind it.

A knock sounded at the door, pulling her from her thoughts. She wasn't expecting anyone, but knew exactly who it was. Five weeks had passed since she had gotten sick and he had been a constant presence in her life, mainly outside of work. They kept up a professional appearance while at work and Maria had thought that Steve would have been offended when she told him that - but it's like he understood because of her position within S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Enter," she called, turning her eyes towards the door.

A few seconds passed before the door open and Steve entered. He closed the door behind himself and walked towards her couch just off the door. Steve plopped down on the couch, defleated. Maria knew that look well, it was how he always looked after a visit with Peggy. He always seem sad, but put on this mask and pretend everything was okay.

Maria pushed back her chair and stood to her feet. She then rounded her desk, walking towards her couch where the super solider was sitting.

Steve released a heavy sigh, leaning back in the couch and tilted his head back - drifting his eyes shut.

"How is she?" Maria asked, softly as she sat down on the couch, her attention locked on the buff blonde.

Steve turned his head to the side, opening his eyes and absorbing in the brunette sitting beside him. He could see the warmth in her eyes and knew that she genuinely cared. There was less than a rule length between them. Over the five weeks since becoming good friends, personal space wasn't really issue between them. Especially since falling asleep a few times together on Maria's couch while watching movies, neither spoke about the intimate position they woke up in. Maria always just shrugged it off and claimed it was his fault for being such a good heater. Steve never minded though.

"You know Peggy," he expressed, forcing a smile. "She's strong willed."

Maria placed a hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze._ But not immortal,_ she couldn't help but think. "How are you?"

Steve felt a lump lodge in his throat. "Holding on," he supplied, thickly, placing his hand on top of her's. Their eyes remained locked on one another with empathy. Maria seemed to be the only one besides Peggy that got him. She was patient with him.

A few seconds later the door swung open and two assassins strolled straight in. The door closing behind them because of one swift kick from Clint Barton.

Steve moved his hand from Maria's quickly and his eyes darted towards two of S.H.I.E.L.D's top operatives.

"Well, don't you two look cosy," Natasha commented with a smirk as her eyes landed on her surrogate sister and friend's hand still on the Captain's knee. She knew that they had walked in on a 'moment' between her two friends. Natasha had noticed a change between the Captain and Deputy Director over the last few weeks, they seemed closer. Her and Clint had been out of the country last month during the week that Maria was off sick, but had heard whispers from Milly that Steve looked after her.

Maria removed her hand from Steve's knee as she stood to her feet, glaring at her two deadly friends. "You know, knocking isn't just a suggestion," she told them in her commander tone as she crossed her arms.

Clint plopped down on the end of the couch, fixing his attention on his superior. "You didn't have any meeting scheduled for another twenty three minutes," he supplied, casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

Maria felt her jaw clench as she turned her gaze to her right where the redhead was standing opposite her partner, watching her. "I thought we had a deal about you not hacking into my personal planner," she voiced, sternly.

Natasha just shrugged her shoulders. Not bothering to give an answer since it wasn't the first time she had heard that and wouldn't be the last. She shouldn't make it so easy, well easy for her. It wasn't easy for most agents.

Clint looked sideways at the older blonde man. "What's with long face, Cap?"

Steve didn't respond. He wasn't one to discuss his personal life with people, well except Maria - but she was his handler and good friend.

Maria noticed Steve's reaction. "Is there a reason that you two are here?" changing the subject and shifting focus.

"We thought that we would head to McNally's for a couple of drinks before you head off to Moscow for a week and we head to-"

"Five days," Steve piped up, automatically. He wasn't looking forward to their small time apart since he had seen her almost every day over the last five weeks, if not at work - before or after when they would grab a meal at Milly's or catch a movie. Steve enjoyed spending time with Maria outside of S.H.I.E.L.D because he got to see a different side to her.

The two assassins looked at the Captain with amusement before sharing a look between them as if they were having a private conversation.

Maria noticed the look her friends were giving Steve and then each other. She just rolled her eyes. _This was why she wanted to keep their friendship quiet, because people automatically assumed that they were a couple - heaven forbid a man and woman being just friends. _

"As you pointed out, Barton," she supplied, flicking her wrist and glancing down at the current time. "I have meeting in eighteen minutes."

Clint pulled out his phone and tapped out a text message before hitting send.

"It's only with Fury," Natasha piped up, nonchalant. "He just wants to discuss details of your schedule while in Rome, which you already know. It's the last time we'll most likely see each other before the new year since Clint and I will be out of the country until after the new year. He'll let it slide."

Clint phone beeped twice. The archer glanced down at the small screen, swiping his thumb along the touch screen and a smiled twitched his lips. "Just did … said the flight's been pushed back to nine but be at the base by eight forty."

Maria released a sigh, rubbing her hands over her face.

"You just sent the Director a message canceling a meeting and he just went along with it?" Steve expressed a little stunned. He knew that the old spy wasn't a pushover, the opposite actually.

Clint smirked, locking and pocketing his phone. "I'm the son he never wanted," the archer joked. _Even though the old spy was the closest thing he had to a father - just like Phil had been like a brother. He missed his friend every damn day._ "Man, I need a drink," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**McNally's - 19:23 p.m - Entertainment/Dining Area**

The four agents just finished their dinner and were casually chatting while watching the current patron belting her heart out to 'Stronger by Kelly Clarkson'. It was Karaoke night and also ladies night so the place was pretty packed. Cheap drinks often brung in the ladies which attracted the male clientele.

"I have an idea?" Natasha piped up as she wrapped her fingers around her wine glass. "Let's see you can get more numbers out of Clint or Cap."

Maria tore her eyes from her glass tumbler of virgin lemon lime and bitter as she locked her silver-blues onto the redhead. She could see a mischief spark in her emerald eyes and knew that she was up to something.

"Most numbers?" the super soldier asked confused.

Clint felt a smirk tug at his lips as he glanced at his partner, knowing exactly what she was playing at. "Nat wants us to approach a woman and give her our best pickup lines," he began to explain to the Captain. "And if the woman gives you her number then it means that she likes you. I have to warn you that I am a pretty smooth talker."

Natasha felt her lips twitch at her patners comment. _Yes he was. _

Steve was hesitant to this little game. He has never been good at talking to women. The opposite actually. "Aren't you and Clint …" he words trailing off because he didn't know how to say it without getting shot. Steve knew they were a couple since he had seen them together on more than one occasion outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. They also shared a floor at Avengers Tower.

"Together," Clint voiced, amusement lacing his tone. "Yeah … she's not asking me to have sex with another woman, just test my seduction skills. We're spies, Cap … comes with the job description. As an agent, you should be able to be able to gain any information from your assets in anyway possible and seduction is less bloody."

"Most of the time," Natasha piped up, dryly before taking a sip from her glass. "Let's call this training exercise."

Steve glanced towards Maria who was watching him with slight amusement as she bit down on her lower lip. "But, we have no intention of calling these women?" he inquired, glancing towards the two assassins sitting across from him and Maria. "Than seems mean, giving false hope."

Maria felt melt across her lips at the Captain's words as she looked at him with admiration. _It was hard not to be attracted to a guy like Steve Rogers. He was one of the kind, always considering everyone feelings._

"If you find someone that you're interested in," Natasha expressed casually. "Feel free to follow it up, Cap," she told him with a smile, glancing towards Maria.

The smile dropped from Maria's face and she bought her drink to her lips.

* * *

Steve had let his eyes scan the area for a couple of minutes before he spotted a young woman in her late twenties sitting beside herself, twirling the straw in her drink. She looked lonely. Steve knew there was no harm in talking to the pretty dark haired woman.

"Hi," he voiced as he approached her two seater round table. "I'm Steve," he introduced himself nervously as his shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

The darked haired beauty looked the tall, buff blonde hunk up and down as she bit down on her lower lip. "Hi," she answered back, sweetly. "Shelly … did you wanna join me, Steve?"

Steve was a little surprised by her invitation. "It would be a pleasure, Shelley" he answered with a friendly smile as he walked towards the empty seat opposite her. He was trying to think of how to start the conversation with complete stranger of the opposite sex. "So … what brings you here?"

Shelly chuckled as she chewed on her lower lip, reaching for her cool glass filled with clear liquid. "Really, that's the line you're going with? I am surprised you didn't ask me if I come here often."

Steve looked at her confused. _Um, okay?_ "Did I say something wrong? I'm not from around here," he admitted, sheepish. "I'm not really good with talking to beautiful woman."

Shelly raised an eyebrow._ Wow._ "Really? How is that possible? You're sex on a stick," she told, bluntly. "Okay … where are you from then?"

Steve licked his dry lips._ Sex on a stick? What the hell did that mean?_ "Uh, brooklyn … but I've been away from home for a long time," he answered, casually.

Shelly placed her drink back down on the table, watching him with curiosity. "Where have you been then?" she asked, easily.

Steve dropped his eyes down to his hands resting on the table. "Everywhere … uh, I'm a soldier," he answered honestly. "Left the army several months ago … traveled a bit and settled in DC. I have a friend here who owns a private security company and they gave me a job."

Shelly nodded along as she listened. "Wow … that must be a change from a warzone … are you liking it here?"

Steve didn't like being dishonest, but knew that he couldn't actually reveal who he was and details of S.H.I.E.L.D. "It's different," he admitted, lifting eyes to catch her hazel browns. "But I have a great support system here. And Maria has helped me a lot with the change," he revealed with an easy smile.

Shelly saw the look in his eyes when he mentioned a woman's name "Maria? She a friend?"

Steve nodded his head.

* * *

Maria was watching Steve as he chatted casually with the raven haired, tanned leggy woman in a light grey business pant suit. She couldn't tear her eyes from them and she wasn't sure why. _He's your friend,_ she told herself. _You're just looking out for him. You don't wanna see him get hurt._ She bought her cool glass to her lips and took a large swallow.

Clint placed another number down on the table in front of the two woman. It was his second in the several minutes that they'd been playing this little game. He grinned at his partner as she just rolled her eyes.

"He still working on the first one?" the archer asked, turning his gaze towards the super soldier and darked haired woman he was talking too. "Doesn't he realize that he just has to smile and she will give him her number?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Maria rolled his eyes at her friend's comment, even though it was true. Steve was a good looking guy and looks are the first thing a lot of people know. "He's not like you, Barton," she commented. "He's old fashioned and believes that you should get to know someone before inquiring personal details."

Clint narrowed his eyes onto the brunette. "Why so defensive over the Cap, Maria?" he teased the deputy director with a cheeky grin. Outside of S.H.I.E.L.D, she was like a surrogate little sister and he loved treating her as one.

Maria glared at the older blue eyed agent. "I'm just stated a fact," she bit back, sternly.

Clint raised his hands in defeat. "Relax … I'm gonna go find my next target," he supplied before turning away and walking off.

"What?" she asked, turning her attention onto the redhead that was staring at her.

Natasha smirked. "I didn't say anything," she answered.

Maria rolled her eyes. "You're not saying it very loudly," she commented, dryly.

Natasha just shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't help but noticed how close you and Steve have become … you seem more friendly than a couple months back," she casually mentioned.

"We're friends," she counted as her eyes glanced back towards Steve. Maria watched as a latin looking man in a dark business suit, approaching the table with clenched fist and looked angry. _Uh oh._ She stood to her feet, but something stopped her from actually moving. _He can handle this._

* * *

"What the hell is going on here, Shell?" a male voice from behind him asked, anger lacing his tone.

Steve turned his attention towards the latin guy standing beside Shelly. A hand clasped tightly on her shoulder, slightly possessive.

"We were just talking while I waited for you," Shelly told him, slightly annoyed as she glared at her boyfriend. "You said you would be a few minutes late … it's twenty. I was about to leave before Steve came over and started talking to me. So you should be thanking him for me still being here."

"My boss cornered me in the elevator and discussed a case for tomorrow," he bit back.

Steve stood to his feet, revealing his height which towering over the 5 foot 4 latin. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he approached the man in the dark suit. "I didn't realize that she was spoken for."

The guy was sizing the blonde hulk of a man up and figured it was wise to just let it go. "Not your fault," he supplied with a clenched jaw. "Thank you for keeping my girl company while she was waiting for me. I am here now."

Steve gave a nod of the head, glancing towards the dark haired beauty who was mouthing 'sorry'. She forced a smile as turned and walked back towards the table, his eyes locked on Maria.

* * *

**20:22 p.m**

Maria glanced down at her watch, realizing that she had to really get going so she could get back to her loft and pick up her go-bag before heading to the base. Almost an hour had passed since Steve and Clint had started their 'training exercise'. So far Clint was winning by ten because Steve would spend twenty odd minutes talking to a woman before asking for their number.

Steve had given up several minutes ago. Clint returned to the table a few minutes after that.

"As fun as this has been," Maria voiced after a moment, glancing towards her friends. "I have to get going," she expressed, standing to her feet and slipping on her leather jacket as her eyes locked on the assassins. "I'll see you two in the New Year," she told them, grabbing her motorbike helmet under her chair. "Enjoy your time off."

Maria then turned her gaze onto the blonde super soldier. "I'll see you around, Cap," she told him with a nod of the head before she turned and left.

Steve watched Maria walk away from the table, her helmet clutched under one arm. He watched as she disappeared around the corner and released a sigh, turning his eyes back towards the two spies. A moment later his phone buzzed since he had it on vibrate. Steve reached into his jean pocket and retrieved the electrical device from it, hoping it wasn't another inappropriate joke from Tony.

A smile spread across his lips when he acknowledged the sender. He swiped his thumb along the touch screen, unlocking the phone. He then tapped on the message and read it in his head._** 'Don't get into too much trouble and make sure Mama doesn't bother you to much while I'm away, Soldier Boy.'**_

Steve remembered the first time he had called her that. It was before they discovered that she had pneumonia and he was looking for something for her cold. He mention medication from when he was a kid and she had responded. _'We're not in the forties anymore, Soldier Boy.'_ Steve liked the nickname, especially the way he said it. He quickly tapped back a message.

* * *

Maria stopped in front of her ocean blue softail 2005 harley davidson. She then shoved her helmet on her head as her phone beeped twice, indicating a new message. Maria reached inside her leather jacket pocket and pulled her phone from the inside hidden pocket. She tapped the button on the side of her dark purple helmet with a wicked design splashed across it and flipped up the visor and glanced down at the new message.

Maria swiped her thumb across the touch screen, unlocking the phone and opened the message. A smile tugged at her lips as she read the message in her head._** 'You just jealous because your Mama is more fun then you :p Seen you in five days. Be safe, Blue Eyes.'**_

Maria released a soft chuckle as she shook her head, "Goofball," she whispered to herself as she locked her phone and placed it back inside her jacket before zipping it up. Maria then swung her leg over her bike and straddled it. She kicked off the break and flicked the button on the handlebar. A few seconds later the engine roared to life.

* * *

**A/N: **So the next chapter will be around Christmas time ... I'll try to update when I can.


	7. Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria & Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person**

So, I completely forgot that everything with Stark and IM3 happened around Christmas 2012 … I am guessing that is something that S.H.I.E.L.D would be monitoring, but Stark handled it on his own since we only saw it from his POV.

I wrote a complete different chapter for CaHill's 1st Christmas and was gonna include Stark and Pepper in it when I checked the Marvel timeline just make sure it all matched up when I realized that IM3 happened at the time. So I rewrote the chapter and this happened. I had to find a reason why Captain America wouldn't be helping Stark fight 'The Mandarin'. This Chapter is so friggin long that it's in two parts.

I also changed the dates on the last chapter with a few tiny details.

**Russia is 9 hours ahead of the USA so Stark's Mansion hasn't been blown up yet since it doesn't happen until that night.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Saturday, 22nd December 2012**

**Russia - Unknown Location** **- 18:19 p.m**

Maria was slowly regaining consciousness as she felt something cold touch her face. She released a gasp in pain as her eyes began to flutter open, taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. _It looked like she was in some type of underground stone room or something, like a bunker._ Maria felt achy all over. And cold. This room was freezing and then dark blue pant suit that she had been in when taken didn't help much. The room was dark and her back was stiff and sore from being chained to this damn chair for god knows how long. Maria had lost track of time. It had been several hours at least since she had woken up the first time they had drugged her and bought her to this place.

Her silver-blues were locked on the young man in his late twenties that was tending to her wounds. She wasn't sure how long she had blacked at for after taking that beating from the two young Russian bastards. She still had yet to meet the boss.

"Vy uvereny, mozhet terpet' porazheniye," the young man mumbled in his native tongue as he wrapped a bandage around her head.

Maria understood what he said since she knew Russian. It was the reason that the Director had sent her to Moscow to meet with some of their Russian partners. She didn't respond. Maria hadn't said a word since they had abducted and drugged her god knows how long ago. Maria knew that S.H.I.E.L.D had to know that she was missing by now and help had to be on the way. She just didn't know how far away it was who was coming. Maria felt pain ripped through her every time she breathed. Her ribs were the cause of the pain.

"Vashi rebra izmuchennykh," he told her in a gentle tone. "Boss khochet chtoby vy nemnogo postradat' prezhde chem predlagat' obezbolivaniye."

Maria arched her eyebrow slightly at the concern in the younger man's voice. She didn't know if he was working for S.H.I.E.L.D or trying to befriend her in hopes of her trusting him and giving the intel they wanted. Maria remained quiet. She was going to trust anyone.

A few minutes later she was all patched up and the young man told her that he had to leave now, but would be back later after he was needed again. Maria knew that meant she was in for some more pain from whoever was holding her hostage.

* * *

**Classified Location - 18:33 p.m - S.H.I.E.L.D airbase**

Steve and the S.T.R.I.K.E team exited the Quinjet and headed across the base towards the S.H.I.E.L.D Stealth helicopter that was waiting for them. Steve was walking beside the leader of the S.T.R.I.K.E team - Agent Brock Rumlow. All six men off the S.T.R.I.K.E team were dressed in tactical gear. Steve stuck out in his blue, red and white suit, holding his shield.

Brock ended the call and pocketed his phone, glancing sideways at the male Avenger. "So, my guy just confirmed that she is being held about two hours south from here in an underground compound by Sergei Drugov," he informed the Avenger. "He is former KGB and a real psychopath. Sergei been on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar for some time now. He's known for kidnapping high profile assets and torching them for information before killing them."

Steve kept his expression impassive as he processed the information. _Hang in there, Maria. We're coming._ He knew that he had to stay positive for her. _They will get her out alive. She is strong._ "Do we know her condition?" Steve asked as they approached the helicopter. _It would get them their in under thirty minutes. _

Brock gripped the handle on the door and slid it open. "Alive," he answered, gravely. "According to my guy, she's taken one hell of beating but still has all her fingers and toes."

Steve felt his gut clench at the agent's comment, but knew he wasn't saying it be cruel. He was being honest. _God, he hoped that she was okay._ "How does your guy know this? Has he got eyes on her?"

The team piled into the stealth helicopter along with a S.H.I.E.L.D medic. The helicopter could fit ten people.

"No," Brock divulged as he looked at the Super Soldier, stoic. "He's been patching her up," he revealed before climbing in. Brock then tapped the pilot on the shoulder, indicating that it was time to leave.

Steve was staggered with what he just heard. "How bad is it?"

The helicoptered started up.

"Get in, Captain Rogers," Brock ordered. "We haven't got time to waste ... I'll tell you on the way."

Steve swallowed the lump that had formed his throat and quickly climbed into the helicopter, closing the door.

* * *

**Underground Compound**

A while later the steel door opened and an older man in his late fifties with dark eyes and jet black hair with silver sprinkled through it, appeared in sight. He had a man on each side, dressed in black. Maria absorbed in the man's face. He looked familiar. A moment passed before she recognized him, but didn't let it show. Maria knew who he was. He was wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D.

Maria was in incredible pain. She was finding it hard to breath because it hurt when she did. She felt light headed and sick to her stomach.

"Ready to talk?" Sergei greeted her with a thick russian accent as he approached her. "I can relieve the pain if you just give me what I want."

Maria just glared at him, not blinking once. _Go to hell!_

"Miss Hill … why are you being difficult?" he asked, stopping a few feet from her chair with his hands behind his back.

Maria didn't respond. _There was no way in hell that she was giving up the intel he wanted. He would have to kill her._

Sergei admired the strength and guts this young woman had. "Surely all this pain cannot be worth one person," he expressed with ease. "Tell me where she is an I'll let you go," he lied with a creepy smile.

Maria rolled her eyes._ Yeah right … how stupid did he think she was?_

Sergei slumped his shoulders, releasing a heavy sigh. "Okay … I guess hard way it is," he supplied as he gave a hand gesture to his men. The two men that had given her the beating before walked towards Maria's chair and grabbed an arm each.

Sergei pulled his Russian hunting knife from the pouch on his belt as he took a few step towards her, enclosing the distance between them. He held the knife up to her face and ran the blunt side of the blade across her cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?" he asked, thickly.

Maria closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She knew what was going to happen next and knew that she had to mentally prepare herself for it. _I can live without a few fingers. _Ten seconds passed before she felt the cool blade touch her left middle finger and she inhaled a deep breath, which cause more pain.

All of a sudden an alert sounded throughout the compound.

Maria's eyes shot open at the sound and relief filled her. _They're here. It had to be S.H.I.E.L.D. _

Sergei had taken a few steps back as he looked towards the closed door. Very distant gunfire could be heard.

A few seconds later, a male voice crackled through the radio on the guards hips. "Boss ... my pod atakoy ... eto Cap …

One of the men grabbed the radio of his hip and shouted into it. "Kto ... kto eto?"

The sound of rapid gunfire could be heard in the distance.

Maria felt a smirk slip across her lips._ Help was here_. She felt dizzy and her head was pounding. The pain was becoming unbearable and she just wanted to sleep - but knew that that was bad.

"MY POD ATAKOY!" the blonde haired guard shouted towards his boss.

Sergei knew that he had to get to safety if it was who he thought it was. "Ivan," he turned towards the blond guard. "Stay here … guard her," he ordered before turning his attention on to the dark haired young guard. "Pyotr … with me."

Sergei then hurried towards the door with the dark haired guard. Pyotr opened the mental door and looked out before signalling that it was okay to go. The two then left the room and closed and locked the door.

"He just sacrificed you," Maria finally spoke for the first time in god knows how long. Her voice sounded croaky and her throat hurt.

Pyotr pulled a gun from his leg holster and aimed it towards the door. "Zatknis!"

A couple of minutes later the light cut off in the room and it was filled with darkness.

Another ten seconds passed with nothing. Gun fire could be heard outside, but it seemed it was a little away from the door. A few more seconds passed before the door swung open.

Pyotr started shooting at the doorway, but his bullets reflected off a large red, white and blue shield that appeared in sight with a tall man in a matching suit standing behind it.

"Steve," his name slipping from her lips. _He was here._ Maria noticed the shift in Pyotr's movements. She watched as he spun around and aimed the gun at her. She watched as his finger pressed down on the trigger and with all her might and energy that she had left, Maria threw her body weight to the left, causing the chair to tip over and bullet graze along her shoulder as her head came in contact with the hard floor and everything went black.

Steve entered the room as Maria's head hit the ground, shooting her attacker in the head and watching him fall to the ground. Steve then attached his shield behind him before entering the room. "MARIA!" he shouted as he fell to his knees in front of her and pulling her head into his lap. The bandage around her head was seeping with blood.

Steve quickly broke her free of her restraints, pulling her into his arms and cradling her unconscious body, closely. He felt a pulse. It was there, but just barley. "Stay with me," he whispered to her. "Hold on, Blue Eyes."

"GET HER OUT OF HERE, CAP," Brock shouted over the heavy gunfire as he appeared in the doorway. "WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF AND MEET YOU BACK AT THE BIRD IN A FEW," he informed him.

Steve stood to his feet, readjusting Maria in his arms until he was carrying her firefighter style. Steve then made his way out of the room.

* * *

Several minutes later the stealth helicopter was in the air with the S.T.R.I.K.E team aboard as the medic checked the unconscious deputy director over. She was laid flat on the ground, a jacket under her head. Steve was crouched on her left, holding her hand and the medic was kneeled on right. The medic was talking to him about the injuries that Maria had sustain during abduction, but it all sounded blurry to him. Steve was just nodding along as he looked down at the pale complexion of his friend. Her beautiful face was bruised and her lips was cut. The bandage around her head had been changed and bleeding had stopped. They wouldn't know if there was any brain damage until they got her to a hospital and she properly checked out.

Steve felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do but pray.

* * *

**Classified Location - S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Facility**

**20:03p.m**

Steve was running along side the gurney that carried Maria as a team of S.H.I.E.L.D medical staff rushed her out of the elevator that had led to the roof where the stealth helicopter had landed several minutes ago.

They were reaching the doors where only medical staff could go through when a doctor beside Steve, placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have to stay here now, Captain Rogers," he informed him in a thick american accent. "I will come find you when we know more," he added before turning away and disappearing behind the doors that the others had gone with Maria.

Steve didn't want to leave Maria but knew there wasn't anything else he could do. It was now out of his hands, now was the waiting game. _Limbo. _Steve couldn't get his feet to move from this spot, his eyes remained glued to the closed doors. He had removed his red gloves back at the helicopter on their way here.

"They'll take good care of her, Captain," Brock voiced from behind him, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look Rogers … if anyone can survive an ordeal like that … it's a stone like Hill," he comment with a smirk.

Steve instantly snapped out of his daze. "Commander Hill," he corrected with a clench jaw as he turned around, coming face to face with Agent Rumlow. _He was sick and tired of hearing negative comments about Maria. She was a good person and damn great Commanding Officer. Something in his snapped. _"And you will show some god damn respect when talking about your Commanding Officer, especially when she fighting for her life. Maria Hill is a great agent and even better person. She deserves the respect that comes with her title and position within in S.H.I.E.L.D. And people like you that belittle her because your misogynist little brains cannot comprehend that you'll never be in the same league as her," he vented with his fist clench by his sides, emotion thick in his voice.

"Uh … Captain," Agent Rollins interjected. "I have the Director on the line for you," he supplied, holding out the electronic device.

Steve was fired up, his blood was pumping and adrenaline running through him. He grabbed the phone from Jack and turned his back to both agents. "We got her, Sir," he answered, keeping his voice steady.

A few seconds passed before Nick's voice poured through the phone. "I heard," he expressed, sober. "She's going to be okay, Captain. Maria's strong," he expressed with pride.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment and Maria's unconscious, pale bleeding and bruised body flashed before his eyes. "She was barely breathing and is in really bad shape, Sir," he answered as his voice broke slightly. "She looked so fragile."

"You saved her, Cap," the Director expressed after a moment. "She has a chance because you and the S.T.R.I.K.E team got her out and got her the help she needed as quickly as possible. Maria will pull through this, Steve. She is one of the strongest people I know," he vowed.

Steve released a heavy sigh. He knew that she was strong, but he just couldn't that image of her out of his head.

"Now," the Director voiced after a moment. "I understand that Sergei Drugov got away. The bastard's been on our watch list for a while now."

Steve felt a lump lodge in his throat. _Did he?_ "I-I don't know … when I found Maria, my focus was on her and getting her he-"

"Rogers!" Nick cut him off. "Give me to Agent Rumlow," he ordered.

Steve didn't respond. He just turned around and handed the older agent the phone, glaring at him.

Brock retrieved the phone from the Avenger. "Sir," he spoke into the phone.

Steve turned from the two S.T.R.I.K.E team members and walked away from them. He needed some distance and space to breath. He mind kept going back to Maria and her unconscious body in his arms. He couldn't erase the image from his mind of how lifeless she looked - how pale or the feel of her weak heartbeat beneath his fingers when he searched for a pulse.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Brock ended the call with his boss. He handed the phone back to his teammate and informed him of their new orders. Jack nodded and walked off to inform the rest of their team.

"Captain Rogers," Brock called from his spot, receiving no answer. "ROGERS!" he spoke louder, practically shouting at him.

Steve spun around upon hearing his name from the older agent.

"We've got orders to go hunting for a Russian KGB agent," Brock informed the Super Soldier with determination.

Steve crossed his arms as his expression hardened. "I'm not leaving Maria," he declared, standing his ground.

Brock felt a smile tug at his lips. _So, the Cap had a thing for the ice queen._ "By 'we' I meant the S.T.R.I.K.E team," he revealed. "Fury wants you to remain here and keep him updated on Commander Hill's recovery."

Steve felt relief wash over him as he gave a curt nod of the head. He then watched Agent Rumlow turn and walk away. Steve stood their for a long moment before turning away himself and walking towards the group of empty plastic chairs. He removed his shield form off his back and placed it against the seat beside. He lowered himself into one of the cushioned seats. Steve then dropped his head into his hands.

* * *

Steve was slouched into the cushioned chair, his eyes closed as his head hung back. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he knew that it had been a little while and there still hadn't been any news on Maria. All of this waiting and not knowing was driving him insane. He needed to know if she was okay. He just wanted to see her. Steve needed to see those beautiful silver-blue eyes again.

"Mr Rogers," an older female voice with a thick russian accent addressed from in front of him.

Steve opened one eye and peered at an older raven haired S.H.I.E.L.D nurse who looked in her mid fifties with a warm smile. She was holding a mug that had steam rising from it. Steve open his other eye and began to sit up properly. "Maria? Have you heard anything?" he asked, slight apprehension filling his tone.

The nurse shook her head. "No, sorry ... I just figured you might want something while you wait for news on your friend," she offered as she held the mug towards him.

Steve retrieved the hot mug from her with a nod of the head. "Thank you, Ma'am," he acknowledged as he bought the mug towards his lips and inhaled the sweet scent. "Hot Chocolate," he realized as a smile slowly filtered across her lips.

"Please call me Alisa ," she replied, sweetly. "And I figured the occasion called for it," she expressed warmly. "Hot Chocolate always makes me feel better. And you look like you need something to feel better. It can't be easy waiting on new about Miss Hill," she commented, her voice filled with empathy.

Steve was blowing on the hot liquid as he nodded along.

"Captain Rogers?" a young american male voice inquired, walking towards them.

Steve snapped his head in the direction of his name, his eyes landing on a younger man dressed casually in black jeans and a dark blue sweater and black thick S.H.I.E.L.D snow coat. He had light blonde hair and deep blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black framed glasses. He had a black backpack slung over his shoulder.

"So, I hope I have everything you need while you're here since we don't exactly know how long that will be," the young man in his mid twenties informed the Avenger, stopping just before him and sliding the black backpack off his shoulder and holding it out.

Steve looked at the younger man confused, still nursing his warm mug. "What is this? Who are you?"

Alisa walked away.

The young American/Russian agent looked at the Super Soldier. "I'm Agent Viktor Holmes," he introduced himself. "The Director called me …" he flicked his wrist and glanced at his watch. "Fortish minutes ago and asked me to bring you a few things since you might be here for a while," he explained casually as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a Samsung Galaxy 3. He then held the phone out to him. "He said to give you this so you could keep in contact with him while here and I have already programed in his direct line … it's like the only number in there but since this is a temp phone - doesn't really matter."

Steve looked at the phone in the younger man's hand as he processed what Agent Holmes had just told him as he spoke at a rapid speed. Steve retrieved the phone with his free hand and looked down at it. It was similar to his own. He quickly swiped his thumb across the screen, unlocking it and then clicked on the 'contacts' icon and spotted 'Fury's' name. He clicked on the green telephone button before holding the phone to his ear.

Five seconds passed before the Director's phone followed through the speaker.

"Rogers," he expressed, impassive. "I see you got my care package from Agent Holmes. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask Holmes … he'll be around while you and Maria are in Russia."

"Thank you, Sir," he answered, respectively. Steve wanted to ask about Milly and if she knew, but no one at S.H.I.E.L.D knew about her since Maria wanted her personal life and S.H.I.E.L.D life separate. _We'll except his two favourite assassins and fellow Avengers since he had seen Clint and Natasha their several times over the last four month since coming across the diner._ Steve had been surprised with how close Milly was with the two assassins. S_he referred to them as her two bambini. Apparently, she had known them for several years now - Maria introduced them. Milly didn't know that they were spies, just like she didn't know that Maria was one. She just thinks that they all work at a high profile security company. Steve hated lying to the older woman. He hated secrets, but he knew that when he agreed to join the secret government agency - he would have to keep some._

"Rogers? You still there?"

Steve was pulled from this thought process. "Yes Sir, sorry Sir. What were you saying?"

Nick sighed heavily over the phone. "I said that I've made it so you have all say over her and no one will bother or question your presence there. Look, I have to go but let me know as soon as you know more on her condition," he requested before the line went dead.

Steve pulled the phone from his ear and locked down at it. _He had just hung up on him without saying goodbye!_ Steve knew that he should be use to that by now, but he still found it rude every time Nick Fury did it. Steve locked the phone than slid it into one of the spare pockets on his suit. He then turned his attention back onto the younger man standing in front of him. Steve inhaled a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing. He then bought the mug to his lips and took a large sip of the hot liquid as he held the phone in his other.

Agent Viktor Holmes was still standing opposite the Super Soldier. "So … I'll leave this here," he supplied, placing the backpack on the chair beside Captain America. "I guess Fury just filled you in on me," he expressed, casually.

Steve narrowed his gazed onto the younger man. "He just said that you will be around if I need you," he answered, offhand. "You're an agent with S.H.I.E.L.D … american."

Viktor knew that the Captain would assume that because of his accent, everyone did. They were half right. "I am actually half american, half Russian," he revealed casually. "My mother is Russian and my father is american. I was born in america and lived there until I was twenty two, but visited Russian all throughout my childhood since my mother's family is here. I have dual citizenship," he casually shared. "I speak Russian fluently," he revealed, switching to his perfect russian accent.

Steve arched an eyebrow impressed. Natasha could do the same thing.

"Captain Rogers?" an american male voice addressed several metres away. "Viktor?" he added with surprise.

Steve and Viktor both snapped their heads in that direction, absorbing in the profile of the male older doctor in scrubs, walking towards them. He looked to be in his mid fifties with thick black hair that had silver sprinkled through it and light blue eyes. He had a blank expression across his face.

"Hey Dad," Viktor replied, surprised. "I didn't know that you were working tonight," he expressed, honestly.

Steve turned his attention from father to son and back and forth. This was his father? The american? Steve had assumed that Viktor's parents were still in the states.

Doctor Shane Holmes approached his son and Captain America, stopping just in front of them. "I'm covering for Doctor Alkaev," he informed his son before switching his attention onto the male Avenger. He had heard stories about the Super Soldier, but this was the first time he had been face to face with him. "Hi, Captain … I'm Doctor Shane Holmes."

Steve just gave a nod of the head. "Call me Steve," he replied. "How is she?" he asked with apprehension. "Is she -"

"Miss Hill is stable," Dr Holmes quickly cut in, not wanting to worry the Captain. "She was pretty banged up upon arrival as you could see. It was more bruising than anything. Her ribs are bruised badly but not luckily none were broken and she is on strong pain medication for that," he divulged in a serious tone. "Our main concern is the blows that she taken to the head. There is a lot of swelling in the brain and we have to wait until it goes down before we can find out how much damage is actually done."

Steve's eyes widen and air filled his lungs with panic as his hand gripped tighter to the handle of the mug. _Oh god, Maria. _

Shane picked up on the younger man's apprehension and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're hopeful though, Captain," he expressed in a lighter tone. "She's breathing on your own and none of her test are showing problems, but we still cannot say she is out of the woods until the swelling in the brain has gone down and Miss Hill awakes, which won't be for the next several hours at least."

Steve felt his throat tighten. "Can I, uh, see her?" he requested, clearing his throat and holding back the current emotion he was feeling.

Shane gave the younger man's shoulder a squeeze, feeling pure muscle beneath. "She is currently being moved to a private room, a nurse will take you there shortly." Shane then turned his attention towards his son. "Can we talk?"

Viktor nodded and then followed his father out of the room.

Steve remained standing there as Maria filled his thoughts.

* * *

**Private Room**

Twenty minutes later Nurse Alisa directed Steve to Maria's private room and left him to be alone with her, informing him to just the 'call' button beside Maria's bed if he needed anything. Steve had thanked her and then entered Maria's room with the black backpack slung over his shoulder. He still yet had to go through it, but his main focus right now - was his friend.

Steve stopped a few feet in the room as his eyes landed on the hospital bed that contained a sleeping Maria Hill. He felt a lump lodge in his throat at the sight of her still state. The sound of rhythmic beeping was coming from the two machines that she was hooked too. One monitoring her breathing and heart rate while the other monitored her brain activity. Steve was relieved with the beeping - because beeping meant that she was alive. He saw the drip leading from her hand to the IV pole.

Steve slowly made his way towards the bed, each step felt like a mile, his breathing was picking up along with his heart beat the closer he got to the bed. He dropped the black backpack on the floor near the end of her bed before continuing towards her.

A moment later he was standing by her side, in front of the machines that were monitoring her. Steve looked down at her with a heavy heart, absorbing in her slumbering profile. She had a fresh bandage wrapped around her forehead and her cuts and bruises had been cleaned, but were still visible and it tugged at his heartstrings. _How could someone hurt something so beautiful?_ Steve lifted one hand and reached for her drip free one, threading his fingers through her's and squeezing her hand. His other hand moved to her face and he brushed his fingers across her across the side of her cheek, running across the bumps and marks on it.

"Oh Blue Eyes," he whispered as a single tear streaked down his face.

* * *

Steve was slumped in the cushioned chair placed on the right side of Maria's bed and had been for awhile now. His shield was leaning beside his Super Soldier wasn't sure how much time had passed, neither did he care. His eyes hadn't left the sleeping brunette. The beeping sounds from the machines had become soothing. Steve didn't shift his attention when he heard the door open or footsteps enter the room. He spotted nurse Alisa out of the corner of his eye.

"Mr Rogers," she addressed as she approached the bed. "Thought I would come in and check in on you before I head off for the night," the older russian woman revealed in a warm tone as she stopped near the end of the patient's bed. "You should go have a shower and change out that uniform … there is an attached bathroom right through that door," she informed him, pointing to said door on the other side of the room off from a couch that was placed under a large rectangular window that overlooked the view below.

"I don't have anything to change into," he answered, nonchalantly.

Alisa bent down and picked up a black backpack at her feet that the young agent had bought in around an hour ago. "What's in this?"

Steve finally tore his eyes from Maria and onto the older nurse. He shrugged his shoulders. _To be honest, he had forgotten all about it. _

Alisa walked around the bed, carrying the backpack and approached the male Avenger. She then held it out to Steve.

Steve gave in sat up properly. He the took the backpack from the raven haired woman and unzipped the bag. He then peered inside finding clothes along with a few other items that might come in handy.

"Clothes," she pointed out, peering into the bag. "Now go shower. You cannot be comfortable in that suit," she expressed, honestly.

Steve lifted his eyes from the bag, turning them back towards his friend. "I don't want to leave her alone," he admitted, thickly.

Alisa felt a pull on her heartstrings. She could tell that this young man truly cared about the woman lying in the bed. "I won't leave this room until you're back," she promised in a soft tone.

Steve was still hesitant to leave Maria alone with a stranger, no matter how sweet she was to him. _What if something happened while he was gone. What if Maria took a turn for the worse or ..._

"Don't make me use my loud voice," the older Russian woman spoke up, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a serious look.

Steve was cut from his thoughts and he felt a smile tug at his lips at her words. She kind of reminded him of Milly. "Okay," he replied, standing to his feet with the bag in hand. "I'll take a quick one," he told her as he headed in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Several minutes later Steve was exiting the bathroom feeling a lot better and refreshed. He had changed into the grey pair of S.H.I.E.L.D sweats that were in there. He had his suit in one hand and the backpack in the other as he walked towards the couch several metres from the attached small bathroom. He spotted his shield sitting on the couch, which was odd since he had left it beside the chair by Maria's bed. Steve placed his suit and backpack on the couch beside his shield before turned his attention towards the other side of the room where Maria was.

Steve's eyes found the sleeping brunette almost instantly. Surprise washed over his features when he spotted a second empty hospital bed beside Maria's. Alisa was standing beside the two machines that were connected to Maria.

"I thought this was a private room?" he voiced as he approached the beds in long strides. The second bed explained why his shield had been moved.

Alisa smiled at the Super Soldier as she walked towards the end of the Deputy Director's bed. "The bed is for," she explained with a soft smile. "I figured you'd wanna be close to her during the night … and that couch is too small for a big man like you."

Steve didn't know what to stay as approached the end of the second bed. His attention was fixed on the older Russian woman standing at the end of Maria's. "Thank you," slipped genuinely from his lips after a moment.

Alisa gave a nod of the head as she placed a hand on Steve's arm. "I am off to head to my own bed now … it was nice meeting you, Mr Rogers," she told him, dropping her hand from his arm - turning and walking away.

"Call me Steve," he called after her.

Alisa stopped at the door and turned her head. She offered a warm smile before exiting the room.

Steve watched the older nurse disappeared out of the room before turning his attention back towards Maria. There had been no change in her condition during the several minutes that he was gone, not that expected any. Steve released a heavy sigh as he turned his attention towards the second bed. He knew that he wouldn't get much sleep because he would be to busy worry about her.

Steve walked around to the side of the second hospital bed and pushed it towards Maria, enclosing the gap between them so they were joined. Steve then slid into the empty hospital bed and let his head fall back against the pillow. He turned to the side, locking his deep blues onto Maria and reached for her drip free hand and threaded his fingers through her's. He just needed to be close to her.

His eyes remained on her sleeping form until they grew heavy and sleep overtook him.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so sad ... next one will be happier

**Translations**

'Vy uvereny, mozhet terpet' porazheniye.' - You sure can take a beating'

'Vashi rebra izmuchennykh.' - You ribs are bruised

'Boss khochet chtoby vy nemnogo postradat' prezhde chem predlagat' obezbolivaniye' - The Boss wants you to suffer a little before offering you pain relief.'

'Boss ... my pod atakoy ... eto Cap ...' - Boss … we're under attack … it's Cap ...

'Kto ... kto eto?' - Who … who is it?


	8. Chapter 8 - Thinking out loud

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria & Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N:**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

So, there are 4 different time zones in this fic … it did my head in - thank god for the 'World Clock Converter'. Malibu, DC, Russia and QLD

There are also two Maria's in this chapter … Maria Hill (duh) and Maria Bridges-Richards (briefly). If you're reading my 'All of Me' fic … you'll know her background. But for a recap of this fic. Maria is currently 20 and the daughter of Emma Bridges - Richards and Dwight Richards who are OC's and a part of S.H.I.E.L.D australia. Emma is Nick Fury's goddaughter. Her father James is best friends and practically Nick Fury's surrogate brother.

Also the first part of this chapter explains where Clintasha were during the all 'Mandarin' thing.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Sunday, 23rd December 2012**

**Queensland, Gold Coast Hinterlands - Noon - Weston House**

Natasha bought her wine glass to her lips as watched her niece flirt with her friend and fellow Rookie S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Sienna Steel. The half Italian half Australian twenty three year old had currently been recently promoted to level two within the Australian ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha and Clint had met the young agent through Maria and her mother - Emma Richards who was her S.O. Maria and Sienna have been friends for the last year, but Natasha could tell that they had feelings for each other, but were both fighting the attraction towards each for some reason.

They were all currently seated around the the eight seater wooden table on their back open covered verandah deck that had a breathtaking view of the Gold Coast Hinterlands. The view was the reason they bought the place since Clint loved his views. There was a lovely breeze blowing in the air and being the start of Summer, it was friggin hot.

Natasha and Clint came to this safe house - their house whenever they needed a break from S.H.I.E.L.D or everything since not even S.H.I.E.L.D knew about this place - only their surrogate family did. It was the only place they could feel that they could be just Clint and Natasha. The couple had purchased this house eight years ago under the married couple cover identity of Natalie and Clinton Weston who were both pilots, which explained why they weren't home a lot. Whenever they were here, they played the part of a married couple - even before they officially became a couple four years prior.

They had come here after the events of New York back in May for 2 months after they had spent a month in Western Australia at their nieces family ranch so they could both cleared their heads from everything that happened and Phil's death. That had been hard. They both missed their friend every single day - it was hardest on Clint since the two were practically brother.

Natasha turned her eyes from the two younger women and fixed her attention on her partner who was watching the two younger women with amusement. He obviously saw what she did between Maria and Sienna.

All of a sudden Maria's phone that was sitting on the table in front of her glass tumbler began to beep like crazy and lit up.

All eyes turned towards the electronical device as Maria reached for it.

"What the hell is that?" Clint asked his twenty year old niece.

"I have a google alert on Tony Stark and something major just happened," the young blue-eyed brunette informed her aunt, a-matter-a-factly as her eyes glanced down on her new prototype touch screen phone that she had just invented a few months ago. It looked like clear glass when turned off.

"Jeeze," Clint spoke up, reaching for his beer. "I know the guy and I don't even follow his twitter," he commented before taking a swig from his beer bottle.

Natasha felt a smile tug at her lips at her partners comment.

"If you weren't gay," Sienna voiced as she glanced sideways at her friend and crush. "People would think that you were a little in love with him."

Maria rolled her eyes at her friends comment. _The only one I am in love with - is you_, she silently thought. "Ew, he is old enough to be father," she commented as pressed her thumb to the screen so it could could scan it and unlock a few seconds later. "And the guy is a genius," she added as she began to open the post that had come up with his google alert. "His work wit-holy shit," she cursed as her expression went still and her eyes scanned the information in front of her. "This can't be happening."

"What's wrong?" the two assassins asked, going on alert as they noticed the panic look on their niece's face.

Maria couldn't believe what she was reading. "Uh, there are hundreds of links about Tony Stark's mansion being blown up several minutes ago … there's footage and everything," she informed them before clicking on a news report.

Natasha instantly stood to her feet and headed into the house. Clint was right behind her.

* * *

Natasha and Clint walked through the first floor of their house until they reached their home office, just off the foyer from their front door. Natasha quickly punched in the code for the keypad on the door, once it unlocked she opened the door and they quickly entered their office. Clint closed and locked the door behind them.

The two partners walked towards their large wooden bookcase on the left side of the room against the wall and pulled out a certain book, revealing another keypad. Natasha tapped in another code and quickly placed the book back before the bookcase slid across the floor and a hidden surveillance room appearance.

The pair walked into the hidden room that they had built in not long after they bought the place.

Natasha walked over towards the encrypted land line that was attached to the wall. She picked up the receiver and hit speed dial 1 on it - certain numbers had been programed into it.

"Calling Fury?" he guess, turning his eyes towards the wall of screens that showed different sections of their house and the outside areas of it. He spotted his niece and her friend still in their seats where they had left them a minute ago, both looking at something on Maria's phone.

"Is it true?" were the first words that left the redheads mouth when she heard the connection go through.

A few seconds passed before there was a response. "Can't talk at the moment, Romanoff," Nick's voice flowed through the phone speaker.

Natasha felt her heart pick up speed at his words. "So, it's true. What the hell happened? Is he okay? Was Pepper there?" the questions poured from her mouth a rapid speed. A few seconds later she felt Clint's hand on her shoulder. Natasha turned her emerald orbs onto his deep blue ones. The two shared a silent look.

"We don't know yet," Nick's voice replied with a heavy sigh. "I've got people heading there now to pose as the clearing crew so we can find out what the hell happened. All's we know is that it's got to do with this Mandarin terrorist that has been given S.H.I.E.L.D a headache for the last few days," he vented.

"Why weren't Strike team:Delta called in?" she questioned with annoyance.

"Because the US government was dealing with it," he informed her, stoic. "S.H.I.E.L.D only get's involved when needed. Stark was the idiot that issued the threat to the 'Mandarin' and gave his home address on national television … this was the last thing I needed, especially everything that has happened with Hill."

Natasha felt her heart drum faster. "Hill?" she asked with apprehension. "What happened to Maria?"

Clint's eyes widened at the mention of his friend's name. He was standing close enough that he could hear the conversation between his boss and partner.

Nick cursed.

Natasha knew that he obviously hadn't meant to let that piece of information slip. "Nick!"

Another heavy sigh could be heard over the phone. "She's currently recuperating from her abduction at a S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility in Russia while attending a S.H.I.E.L.D summit in Moscow for me for the last five days," he revealed. "She was grabbed at her hotel and the agents guarding her were taken out. She managed to send me an SOS alert and I sent in a new special op's task force that I recently created, along with Captain Rogers. They located her and got her the medical attention she required, quickly."

Clint's eyes widened in shock at what he had just heard. He could see that Natasha was just as stunned as him. He gave her shoulder a squeeze, letting her know that he was there for her.

Natasha went white._ What? Maria was hurt?_ She felt Clint's touch and it pulled her from her thoughts. "How bad?" she asked, thickly.

The line was quiet for a moment.

"How bad, Nick?!" she repeated, practically shouting into the phone with anger.

"She's stable and the doctors are hopeful," he informed the young assassin, gently. "There was some swelling in the brain from hitting her head and her ribs are bruised from the beating that she took via Sergei Drugov's men, along with a gash across her forehead ... but she is currently sleeping at the moment with the help of pain medication."

Natasha couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stiffened when her boss had said the name of Maria abducted._ She knew him._ "Vy chertovski izdevayesh'sya nado mnoy! Please tell me that bastard is dead!" she expressed with rage.

"He got away," Nick revealed, thickly. "But my S.T.R.I.K.E team are currently hunting him. They'll find him and trust me, he's gonna regret the day he lives for coming after one of my kids."

Natasha felt tears sting her eyes and a lump lodge in her throat. _He wanted me._ She knew that much. Her friend and surrogate sister and been taken and possibly tortured because some former KGB psychopath wanted her. "Which facility is Maria at?" she asked in a low whisper, trying to control her emotions.

A few seconds passed before the Director responded. "She's not alone, Natasha," he assured the young assassin. "Rogers is with her … been with her since he found her. Trust me, she's safe. No one but a select few even know what happen to Maria or where she is. They can never know … I'll send Steve a message to give you a call when she wakes," he delivered. "You and Barton deserve this time off … enjoy wherever the hell you are."

The line then went dead.

Natasha clung to the phone like it was a lifeline as she lessoned in the beeping sound that was informing her that he had hung up. There were several different emotions running through her at this moment along with the many thoughts that swirled in her mind.

"Tasha?" Clint's gravel tone spoke, thickly.

Natasha was snapped from her thoughts at the sound of his voice a few seconds later and hung up the receiver. She then slowly turned around until she was facing him. He was looking at her with those dark blue eyes of empathy and something in her broke. A sob escaped her throat as a few tears started to slid down her cheeks.

Clint instantly pulled the redhead into his arms and held her tight, running his hand across her back in a soothing circular motion as a lump formed his throat. Natasha rarely broke down because she always kept so much of her emotions locked down until she was alone. He knew that she prefered to cry in the shower where water could blend in with the tears and muffle her sobs. Clint knew that a lot of people thought Natasha couldn't feel or didn't have emotions - they were dead wrong. She felt everything, but was great at masking it.

Clint continued to hold her close as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm here," he whispered into her ear. "I got you," he promised her as he felt tears sting his own eyes. _Maria would be alright. He just knew she would. She had to be. They couldn't bare to lose any more family._

* * *

**Russia (same day)**

**Classified S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility**

**Private Room - 07:03 am**

Maria's eyes began to flutter as she began to awake. She could hear a rhythmic beeping sound coming from somewhere nearby. Her eyelids continued to flutter for a few more seconds until they adjusted to the light in the room. Maria felt achy and fuzzy, like she had a really bad hangover - even thought she didn't drink but could imagine what one felt like. Her mouth felt like cotton and her memories of last night were blurring at best.

Maria's eyes finally now fully opened, she took a moment to absorb in the scenery. She looked dead ahead at the unfamiliar sight and realized that she wasn't in her own bed or room. She wasn't even in her loft. Maria could still hear a beeping sound. She turned her head to the left, her eyes locking on the cause of the beeping machines._ Hospital? She was in a hospital?_ Her eyes followed the leads that were connected to the machines that led back to her. She spotted the drip in her left hand and memories of last night slowly started flooding back into her memory - just flashes.

Maria clamped her eyes shut as more flashes hit her at full speed. She remembered being abducted in the elevator, but not before sending an SOS text alert to Nick Fury. The next flash was of her being tied to a chair and two men around her age asking her questions in russian and her ignoring them. The next flash was of them beating her. She remembered the beating her ribs had gotten. It had felt like they were on fire. Maria's eyes shot open and breathing picked up. She all of a sudden felt something squeeze her right hand.

Maria dropped her gaze down to said hand and noticed that it wasn't alone - she wasn't alone. She was hit with more flashes as she closed her eyes. Maria remembered the pain and Sergei Drugov. She then remembered him. Maria remembered seeing his shield. _Steve._ His name slipping from her lips before everything going black. That was the last thing she remembered.

Maria opened her eyes once again, feeling the warmth of his hand on her own. She turned her head to the side and her eyes absorbed in his sleeping profile. Steve was laying flat on his back with his head turned to the side as if he had been watching her when he fell asleep. He had a blanket pulled up to his stomach and she noticed the grey S.H.I.E.L.D sweatshirt he was wearing.

Maria watched as his chest rose and fell with each breathe. She still couldn't believe that Steve was here - beside her. She knew that Nick must have sent him to rescue her, but he stayed afterwards. Maria knew that Steve had a habit of looking after her whenever she out for the count. She remembered how sweet and caring he was to her over five weeks ago when she had pneumonia. Steve had refused to leave her side until she was better and it was during that time that their friendship really developed.

Maria bit down on her lower lip as she continued to watch Steve sleep. She couldn't help but think how much of a softie and gentle soul that he had for such a strong and big person. He had the biggest heart, which was why he could never be or fall in love with someone as broken and damaged as her - plus the fact that she was his boss. S.H.I.E.L.D had enough rumours about her that she didn't need to add Steve into the mix. Maria cared about him too much for that. He was becoming a really good friend and she didn't have a lot of those.

_Of course she liked him_ - she would have to be blind and heartless not to. It wasn't just his looks that made her heart pick up speed whenever he was around her or whenever they touched - no matter how brief or what the reason was. And god, that smile or the sound of his laughter when they were watching a movie together or Benny or Clint were saying something funny. It was the fact that he actually saw her as a person and not some heartless ice queen.

Maria released a heavy sigh as she pushed all thoughts of Steve and the attraction that she had developed for him from her mind. She had to focus on her current situation. Maria needed to find her phone and call the Director. She needed to know what the hell happened and knew that Nick would hold the answers. She began to sit up, all of a sudden a sharp pain coming from her ribs shot through her and a gasped slipped from her lips as she accidentally squeezed Steve's hand really tightly.

Steve's eyes shot open when he felt someone squeeze his hand, briefly for a moment forgetting where he was until he saw a now awake Maria Hill. "Blue Eyes," the nickname slipped from his lips in a whisper. "Maria," he spoke louder as he quickly sat up. "You're awake," he acknowledged before he noticed what she was doing. "Don't move," he told her in a gentle tone as he turned to face her and placed his free hand on her shoulder to stop her from trying sit up any further. "You've got bruised ribs."

Maria felt tears burning her eyes as she laid back down. "So … that's why I feel like I'm on fire," she asked trying to breath through the pain. She could feel Steve's hand squeezing her own.

Steve felt a lump lodge in his throat at her words. He hated seeing her in pain. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked with hesitancy.

Maria turned her silver blues onto his deep ones. "Abducted," she answered in a stoic manner. "A former KGB russian bastard thought I would give up intel on S.H.I.E.L.D if his men smacked me around hard enough," she revealed, swallowing hard. "I'm not that easy to break, Cap."

Steve felt her hand squeeze his and knew that was her way of telling him that she was okay. "You were unconscious on the ground when I found you," he revealed, emotion thick in his voice. "For a moment I thought …" the words trailed off. He couldn't say them. Steve couldn't tell her that for a moment he thought that she was dead.

Maria knew what he was going to say. He thought she was dead and it tugged at her heartstrings because he looked so brittle in this moment. _Did he really care that much about her?_ "I plan to go out on my own terms, Soldier Boy," she assured him in a light tone. "You're stuck with my for a long while yet."

Steve knew that she was joking to lighten the mood, but he knew how close she had come from leaving this world. "Good," he answered with a sad smile. "I don't think I could handle losing someone else from my life that matters to me."

Maria could hear the pure emotion in his voice and see in his eyes. _He was being serious and honest. She matter to him? Over the last six months that that'd know each other, she had become that important to him?_ Maria bit down on her lower lip as she felt her pulse speed up. A few seconds later her ECG machine start beeping faster, which was an indication that her heart rate was rising.

Steve snapped his attention towards the echocardiogram when he heard the beeping increase at a quicker speed. "Maria? What's wrong?" he asked as panic filled his tone.

Maria opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't think of a plausible lie. She focused on her breathing, trying to get calm her heart beat back to it's normal rhythmic pace, but Steve squeeze her hand and it sped back up._ Damn, stupid machine. Damn, stupid emotions. Damn Steve._

"Maria?" Steve asked again, sounding distressed. He let go of her hand. "I'll go get a -"

A moment later a medical team rushed into the room and instantly surrounded her bed, pushing Steve's back with him on it.

"Maria?" he addressed his patient by her first name as he began to check her over, while a nurse tended to her machine. "It's Doctor Holmes," he introduced himself in a friendly tone. "It's good to see you awake … do you know-"

"Maria Nicole Hill," she cut him off, knowing the regular questions that were asked after head injuries. "Born on the eight of the eighth, ninety seventy nine, which makes me a leo. I am the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and today is the twenty sec-wait third of December two thousand and twelve," she answered, impassive. "Any other questions are classified."

Doctor Holmes arched an eyebrow as a smile tugged at her lips. This wasn't his first run in with Maria Hill. He had tended to her in the past in the States when she was a field operative, several years has passed since then, though. "It's good to see that the hit to the head didn't screw with that wit of yours," he jested with a smile.

Maria rolled her eyes at the doctor comment. She knew Shane, knew his family. His wife and son were both field agents while his twin daughters were all pursuing none S.H.I.E.L.D careers.

Shane glanced from the young brunette and towards her machine. He then hit a few buttons on it that showed an hourly overview on her vitals since being attached to it. "You're readings look normal," he expressed, natural as he turned back to face her. He raised his hands to her forehead where a bandage was wrapped around it. "And the swelling in the brain has differently gone down since you're answering normal questions. I don't know why your heart rate just spiked a moment ago," he supplied as he began to remove the bandage from around head. "How are you feeling? Lightheaded? Nauseated? Shortness of breath? Pain level?"

"No, no, no and two," Maria supplied as she glanced towards the right where Steve stepped back into sight with his arm crossed against his chest, causing an outline of his perfectly toned upper body through the grey sweatshirt. He had a serious expression etched across that adorable face of his as their eyes locked.

Maria's heartbeat picked up speed again for a few more seconds. She tore her eyes from Steve and glanced towards the ECG machine. _Shit._ She focused on her breathing.

A young auburn haired female nurse bit down on her lower lip as she glanced from the patient to the Super Soldier and back again._ Don't blame you, Miss Hill. Guess you're not heartless after all._

Shane glanced back towards the machine and watched as the heart continue to climb for a few more seconds before going back down. He glanced back to Maria but her expression was unreadable. "Okay," he commented, holding the bandage in his hand. "That was odd," he answered, watching as the heartbeat was now back to normal and going steady.

Shane turned his attention back to her forehead and examined the wound. "The gash on your head will take a few days, maybe a week tops to heal - there will be no scar because of my awesome stitching," he informed her with a grin. "And they dissolvable so you won't have to worry about getting them remove. Just be careful when showering and if you feel any dizziness or light headed, sit straight down until it passes then go see a doctor." He instructed, seriously. "If you ever feel like that … seek medical attention."

Maria released a deep sigh. "I will … does this mean I can go home?" she asked, hopeful.

_Not this again,_ Steve couldn't help but think. _Just like six weeks ago._ "Maria," he voiced releasing a sigh.

Maria turned her attention towards her friend, narrowing her gaze on him. "I'm okay," she assured him. "I'll take it easy," she added, switching her attention back towards the doctor - ignoring the looks from the nurses. _She was over caring what people thought._

"I wanna run some test before I make that decision," Shane informed her impassive. "But since a drip is currently attached to your hand offering pain relief," he pointed out. "We'll have to switch you to oral which you'll need for the next few weeks to manage the pain."

_Damn it,_ Maria hated pain medication. It always left her feeling vulnerable

* * *

Twenty minutes later the medical staff had left with the promise of sending in a tray of food for breakfast for them.

"How are you feeling really?" Steve asked his friend once the last nurse had left the room, narrowing his eyes on her. He was standing on the right side of her bed with folded arms.

Maria was now sitting up against the headboard, a pillow propped behind her back. She could hear the genuine concern in Steve's voice. Maria focused on her breathing so she wouldn't have another slip up with the ECG machine like earlier. She was usually great at hiding her emotions and how she felt, but the damn pain medication that she was on was making that harder.

"I promise you that I am okay, Steve," she told him with sincerity. "I admit that I am in some discomfort when I move, but it could've have been worse … I could have been in worser shape if you didn't show up when you did," she admitted as a lump form in her throat. She knew exactly what Sergei had planned to do to her.

Steve instantly slid onto the bed, facing her as he placed his hand on her drip free one. He then gave it a squeeze. "We'll get him," he assured her, determination burning his bright blue eyes.

Maria forced a smile and nodded. "I know," she answered, taking a few slow breaths to keep her heartbeat steady. Her guard was down because of the medication so she had to be extra careful with what she said around the male Avenger. "I should call Fury and update him on … everything," she suggested, clearing her throat. "Do you know if my things have been collected from the hotel that I was staying at?"

Steve removed his hand from her's and stood to his feet. _He didn't. Maybe he should call Agent Holmes and ask him if you could go get them._ "I have a phone," he supplied as he crossed the room towards the couch where his suit and the black bag were. "It only has the Director's number in it since it's a temporary source of communication while here," he explained, stopping opposite the couch and digging into his suit pocket and pulling out the electrical device. "My phone is still at my locker at S.H.I.E.L.D."

Maria felt a smile twitch her lips at his explanation to why he had a private line to the Director. She found him adorable when he babbled.

Steve swiped his thumb along the screen and noticed there was one new message from the Director. "These are message from the Director that was sent around five this morning," he informed her. He tapped on it and let his eyes run over the words on the screen.

"What does it say?" she asked with interest.

Steve turned around and began walking back towards the bed. "Romanoff and Barton know about Hill and want to be updated as soon as Maria wakes. So do I," he told her, reading the message word from word - out loud. Steve looked towards the silver-blue eyed brunette. "I don't have the number where she and Barton are," he expressed, approaching the bed.

Maria held out her hand. "Give me the phone," she asked in a gentle tone. "I know what number to call," she informed him with a soft smile.

Steve just nodded as he handed her the phone. _Of course she would know. She's the Deputy Director and their close friend._ He watched as Maria's thumbs worked quickly over the small screen of the phone. It looked like she was typing a message.

**_'How's the home among the gumtrees?'_** she texted the code phrase that her, Natasha and Clint had set up several years ago when they had told Maria about their home in the Hinterlands. She knew that Natasha would be hesitant about answering a call from an unknown number when she was in a private location.

Twenty seconds later the phone rings with an encrypted number flashing across the screen. Maria waited for it to ring four times before she answered it.

"Are you okay?" Natasha's voice flowed through the speaker. "And don't lie to me or I will fly to Russian and kick your ass."

Maria felt a smile slip across her lips. _That was Natasha's way of saying 'I love you'. and I am worried about you._ "I'm okay," she informed the redheaded assassins. "Just some bruised ribs that make me feel like fire whenever I move," she joked dryly. "Thank god for morphine."

The line was quiet for a moment.

"This is all my fault," Natasha confessed quietly, emotion thick in her voice. "He wanted me, didn't he?"

Maria felt a lump lodge in her throat. Of course Natasha would make the connection when she found out who had taken her. "We have all made enemies over the years," she expressed, honestly. "This is not your fault, Natasha," she urged. "I don't blame you, please don't blame yourself otherwise I'm gonna have to come down there and kick your ass - bruised ribs and all."

A soft female chuckle filled the line before going quiet for a long moment.

"God, It's been a crazy few hours. I cannot believe that they're saying Stark is dead," she expressed, impassive. "I'm won't believe it until I see his corpse right in front of me."

"What?" Maria asked gobsmacked, turning her eyes towards Steve. "Who told you Stark is dead?"

_What? That's not possible. He was Iron Man._ Shock instantly washed over Steve's face when he heard what Maria had just said. She was looking at with a question look, basically asking if he knew. Steve instantly shook his head, staggered.

"I am guessing that you and Steve hadn't heard yet. It's all over the news and internet," Natasha interjected, nonchalantly. "I guess it would have been - what five in the morning over there when it happened late afternoon yesterday in LA. Fury said they still can't confirm it because they haven't found a body yet."

Maria didn't know what to say. "I have to call Fury," she informed Natasha. "Stay safe," she added before hanging up. Maria then stared down at the phone in her hands for a moment.

"It can't be true," Steve voiced as he sat down on the bed, facing her.

* * *

**A/N**: So this chapter once again went longer than expected and will be three parts. This is the second. It was happier, but the next one will be fluffy.

**Russian Translations**

'Vy chertovski izdevayesh'sya nado mnoy!' Are you f***ing kidding me!'


	9. Chapter 9 - Shake up Christmas

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope, I do not own any of the characters in this fic because I am not Joss Whedon, but will have great pleasure in toying with the characters. *grins and pulls out Maria & Steve Voodoo dolls and makes them kiss***

**A/N**:Thank you for all the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. And Kudos. You guys are awesome and it fuels me to write, seriously – they're great for my ego. Feel free to hit me up on twitter, tumblr or PM me if you have a question. I love to hear feedback so I know what the readers like or dislike. I am an open minded person.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Monday, 24th December 2014**

**Washington DC - 21:11 p.m - Secure S.H.I.E.L.D air base**

Maria and Steve walked down the small ramp out of the back of the quinjet that had brought them back to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D base in DC on Christmas Eve. The base at the moment only had a few agents and flight crew scattered along it since it had been cleared before their arrival because this was a Classified operation since word couldn't get out of what happened to Maria.

Steve was cautiously watching Maria walk beside him, a good rule length between them. Steve was carrying his suit and shield, but was prepared to quicly put them down at any second if Maria needed him. Maria was doing her best to walk without showing any discomfort even though he knew that she must be feeling some. She was still on strong pain medication which had made her sleep on and off the flight from Russian to home.

A moment later Nick began walking to them from where he had been standing a good ten metres away. He absorbed in Maria's profile, taking in the visible wounds. There was a three inch stitched up gash across her forehead and there were a few more small bruises etched across her face and cut lip that looked to be healing. Nick had received a full medical report from her Doctor so Maria couldn't hide anything from him. The S.T.R.I.K.E team were still in Russia, tracking down Sergei.

"Sir?" Maria spoke as her and Steve walked towards the old spy.

Nick meet them in the middle. "It's good to have you both home," his booming graveled voice announced.

"What can I do, Sir?" Maria asked the Director in her Commander voice, doing her best to stand straight but pain shooting through when she tried. "Have we heard anymore about Stark or Pepper?"

Nick kept his stoic expression in place. "Go home," he told her in a soft tone, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sir?" Maria felt her eyebrow arch. "I'm fine," she told him as she took a few steady breathes. She could feel Steve's eyes on her.

Nick loved Maria like a daughter, but sometimes she was too much like him. _A god damn stubborn fool._ "I spoke with your Doctor … you need to take it easier for the next few weeks. I know that you're on strong pain meds to deal with your bruised ribs. You have two weeks holiday leave that starts now!"

"But Sir-"

"God damnit, Maria!" he shouted, throwing in hands in the air with frustration.

Steve moved closer to the brunette as he glared at the old spy for yelling at his friend.

Nick had noticed Steve's reaction and wasn't surprise since the Super Soldier was protective over Maria. Nick focused his good eyes onto the Deputy Director, releasing a heavy sigh. "The only time you seem to take a break is when I force you too because you've been injured or you're sick. I know you're strong and one hell of an Agent. I wouldn't have chosen you to be my second in command if you weren't - but you're not invincible. You need a break, especially after the last forty eight hours that you've had. This is not suggestion … it's an order."

Maria felt her shoulders slump in defeat. "Fine."

Nick turned his attention from his surrogate and daughter and locked his good eye on the male Avenger. "Rogers," he addressed. "I'm assigning you to Maria's care until the New Year. Make sure she doesn't over do it and takes her damn medication when need-"

"Sir!" Maria piped up, cutting him off. "I don't need Ste-Captain Rogers," she quickly corrected herself. "To babysit me."

Nick glanced back at the young brunette, impassive as amusement flickered in his eyes. "I know that you will try to push yourself past your limits if left alone. At least with someone there, you'll be one less thing I have to worry about at the moment. Would you prefer Rogers or Milly?"

Maria clenched her jaw at the mention of her mother. They had an agreement not to ever mention or name while anywhere near S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria knew that her mother would practically smother her with worry if given the chance. She didn't need to worry about her, especially at this time of the year when the entire family would be coming into DC tomorrow for Christmas Day.

Steve was surprised at the name the Director had just dropped. "You know about Milly?" On the flight home they had thought through the cover story they were going to tell Maria's family tomorrow night when everyone gather. Steve hated lying, but it was better then telling the truth.

Nick turned his attention on the tall blonde man. "I'm the damn Director," he simply stated. _Him and Patrick went way back. He missed his friend. Milly was practically his sister-in-law. Her kids called him Uncle Nick._ Nick turned his focus back on Maria, giving her a look as he waited for her answer.

* * *

**Maria's Loft - 21:44 p.m**

Steve held open the door as Maria slowly walked through. He had a dark blue duffel bag slung over his shoulders since he a grabbed it from his locker at S.H.I.E.L.D. He closed the door behind them, locking it as he watched Maria make her way towards the bottom of her stairs case.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her, softly.

Maria stopped at the bottom of her spiral staircase, wrapping her fingers around the mental bar - holding it for support. She knew that it was going to take longer than usual to climb the many stairs that led up to the top floor. "I need to a shower and to change into something more comfortable," she supplied, glancing towards him. She was so tired because of the pain medication that she was on.

Steve hurried towards her and a few seconds later he gently scooped her up in his arms, being careful of her sore ribs.

Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck for support. "Steve! I can walk!" she told him with annoyance.

Steve ignored her protest. _He was carrying her up the stairs weather she liked it or not._ "I am not gonna watch you struggle up the stairs when this is way quicker," he informed her.

* * *

As soon as they watched the top platform, he placed her gently down on her feet in front of him. His duffel still slung over his shoulder.

Maria removed her arms from around his neck. She instantly missed the feel of being so close to the Super Soldier, but pushed those feelings aside. "Um, the guest bedroom is two doors down on the left," she informed him as they eyes locked on one another. "I'm gonna go …" her words trailed off as she walked away from him and towards her bedroom.

Steve watched the brunette as she disappeared into her bedroom and closed the door. He released the breath that he had been holding. Steve knew that he shouldn't have these feelings for his friend, but Maria had managed to crawl under his skin and linger. Steve was hesitant because of everything that happened with Peggy. He lost his chance at love with her. Plus Maria was his handler and boss. He was certain that S.H.I.E.L.D had rules about agents fondue-ing.

Steve released a heavy sigh. He made his way towards the guest bedroom to drop off his things and changed into his sleepwear.

* * *

Several minutes later Maria turned off her shower and reached up for her towel that was hanging over the glass shower wall that was currently fogged up. She wrapped it around herself before opening the glass door and exiting the shower. Maria then made her way out of the bathroom since she had forgotten to grab some clothes from her dresser before coming in for a shower. She enter her room, a scream left her lungs when she realized that she wasn't alone.

"That's a nice way to greet your mother after not seeing her for almost week," Milly supplied from the end of the bed where she was perched. She then absorbed in her daughter's profile.

Maria could feel her heart drumming at a rapid speed. "I wasn't expecting you be sitting on my bed when I got out of the shower, Mama."

Milly stood to her feet and took the several steps towards her daughter, stopping in front of her and raising her hands to her bruised face. "Oh, mio figlio cara," she expressed in Italian. "What did they-"

All of a sudden her door bursted open and Steve stood in the doorway, his eyes scanning the room for any potential threat. "Maria is ever-Milly?" he asked, gobsmacked.

Steve turned his attention from Maria's mother and let his eyes settled on the brunette that was in a towel and only a towel. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She took his breath away.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologised, averting his eyes. "I heard Maria scream and I thought-"

"That's my fault," Milly cut him off. "I surprised Maria … we're okay. Unlike her bedroom door," she commented with a smirk. Her eyes looked him up and down in his black sweatpants and white v neck t-shirt. The heat was turned up in the loft so there was no need to bundle up from the cold weather outside.

Steve whipped his head around and glanced at Maria's door that was wide open. The lock was definitely busted on it. "I'll fix that," he answered, turning attention back on Maria - meeting her eyes. "I sorry."

Maria felt very exposed at the moment and it wasn't just because she was standing only a towel._ It was the way Steve was making her feel and the damn pain medication didn't help._ "It's okay, Steve," she assured with a nod of the head.

Steve still felt bad for busting her door. He would fix that as soon as possible. "Uh, how did you know that we were back?"

"I sent her a message when you were grabbing your go bag from your locker," Maria quickly piped up. "Told her that we would see her in the morning."

"I couldn't wait till morning to see mia cara ragazza … wasn't expecting her new look. What the hell happened during your business trip?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips and glancing from Maria to Steve - back and forth.

"She got into an altercation with a perp while protecting one of our clients," the male Avenger lied, averting his gaze.

"Yeah," Maria voiced, dryly. "You should see the other guy."

Milly knew that they were full of it, but played along. "Not funny, Caro," she expressed, genuinely. "You could have been seriously hurt," she admonish, brushing her fingers along her forehead where stitching was visible.

"Steven?" Maria voiced, turning her attention away from her daughter. "Can you go make us some hot chocolate?" she asked, sweetly. "I'll be down in a moment."

Steve nodded his head, knowing that she wanted to chat with her daughter. He turned and exited the room.

Milly waited thirty seconds until she was sure that Steve was downstairs and out of earshot. Her hazel-greens were fixed on the young brunette as her fingers brushed across Maria's cheek. "He will not get away with this," she voiced with determination as anger burned in her eyes. "S.H.A.D.O.W.S will catch up with him eventually and he will regret ever laying a finger on you."

Maria felt a wave of emotion wash over her as she nodded her head. She rarely saw this side of her mother. Milly Harris was one of the sweetest, most kindness and generous person she had ever met. She had the biggest heart, but if someone screwed with one of her children, natural or surrogate - that's when her other side appeared.

"I'll let you get change," the older Italian woman voiced softly. "Do you need help changing? I know about the ribs," she added.

Maria knew that she couldn't keep much from her mother since she had her ways of finding out information. "I'm good, Mama," she answered, forcing a smile. "It might take me a little longer, but I got this. This is nothing prepared to everything that I've been through during my career within in S.H.I.E.L.D … let alone before it," she admitted.

Milly released a heavy sigh as she dropped her hands from Maria and folded her arms. "Yeah, don't remind me, Caro," she expressed with a shake of the head. "I hate hearing about those incidents, even after all these years. I know I should be use of them, but a mother never stops worrying about her child. No matter how old they are," she expressed tenderly, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

Maria was touched by the other woman's words as tears welled in her eyes. She was usually so good at keeping her emotions at bay, being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent - she was trained too. But the damn pain medication she was on was making that really hard, letting her vulnerability show.

"Oh Maria," Milly expressed, moving her hands to her cheeks - caressing them as she wiped away a few fallen tears. "You know that no amount of blood or dna changes the fact that you're my daughter. And I love you … don't ever doubt that."

Maria felt a few more tears roll down her cheeks as a warm feeling wash through her. "Ditto," she sniffled. "God, damn medication."

Milly brushed a kiss across her forehead, being careful of her wound. "Never apologize for feelings … it's how we know that we're alive. Now, I'll be downstairs with Steven, shout if you need me."

Maria nodded as her mother turned and walked away from her, exiting the room. There was no use in closing the door since it didn't lock. Maria took a moment to gather herself before she headed for her dresser to retrieve her sleepwear and headed back to the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Milly and Steve were seated across from one another at the wooden breakfast bar as they casually chatted while drinking their hot chocolate and waiting from Maria to make her appearance. Steve was facing the direction of the spiral staircase several metres away so he could spot her when she was about to come down.

Steve continued to glance at his watch and realized that twenty minutes had passed without any sight of Maria. He was growing more concern with each passing minute._ What was taking her so long to get dressed and come down? What if she had somehow hurt herself or was unconscious? She did have a serious hit to the head less forty hours ago_. Steve was doing his best not to panic. "I wonder what's taking Maria so long," he casually mentioned during a brief lull in the conversation.

Milly felt a smile tug at her lips at the Super Soldier's concern for Maria. She knew that Steve cared for her more than a friend. It was evident with the way he looked at her and vice versa. They were developing a strong bond with each passing day. "Why don't you go check on her?" she suggested. "I have to head back to the diner anyway," she told him, sliding off the stool.

Steve quickly stood to his feet and rounded the breakfast bar. He then followed the older woman out of the open kitchen area and opened the door for her. They bidded each other goodnight and Milly kissed Steve on the cheek before leaving. Steve closed the door behind her and locked it before turning and heading straight for the stairs.

* * *

**Maria's Room**

Maria was lying on her bed, two pillowed propped behind her head as she chatted to her younger brother who was a soldier that was on his third tour. Dominik was Shanina twin brother. He had followed in his father's (Patrick) footsteps when he was eighteen. "... no, no one but noelle knows," she expressed warmly as she heard a knock on the wall beside her busted door, a few seconds later Steve appeared in the doorway with apprehension etched across his features. "Dormire sicuro fratellino," she bidded before ending the call. "Steve? What's wrong?"

Steve felt relief fill his lungs, realizing that Maria was fine. She had changed into grey yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt and bright coloured wool socks on her feet. Her hair was down and framing her face. The heat had been turned on his her room and she was lying on top of her covers. He had overheard enough of her side of the conversation to know that she was just talking to one of her youngers brothers. _Benny maybe?_ Steve knew that Dominik or Nic as they called him - was currently in Iraq and wasn't scheduled back until after New Years. "Milly left and said to tell you that she would see us in the morning," he expressed with a smile. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your call," he added, not having moved an inch yet from the doorway.

"We were finishing up anyway," Maria divulged with a stifled yawn. She felt so drained because of the strong dose of pain meds - all she felt like doing was sleeping. "I was planning on coming down shortly," she answered before yawning again.

Steve could tell that the Deputy Director was close to falling asleep. "I think you're about to fall asleep," he commented as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Maria narrowed her silver-blues onto him. "That's all I've been doing on and off since waking up at the S.H.I.E.L.D medical base," she groaned. "I'm not tired," she protested, ignoring how heavy her eyelids felt. "Anyway, I was just about to watch a movie … wanna join me?" she expressed, patting the spot on the bed beside her.

Steve glanced the king size bed. _She wanted him to join her on her bed._ They usually watched movies downstairs on the couch. Tonight was the first time he had ever stepped foot in her room or on the second floor, even during the time that he had looked after her while she was sick - he had remained to the lower floor.

"Steve? You okay?" she asked a little concerned. He had zoned out on her. "You don't hav-"

"I wanna," he cut her off with a smile, finally entering the room and walking towards the bed. It was big enough so there was enough distance between them. "What are we watching?"

Maria grabbed the remote that was sitting on her side dresser and pointed it towards her television, turning on media centre. "Miracle on thirty-four street," she revealed with a soft smile as she searched for the movie. "It's my favorite christmas movie."

Steve slid down onto the bed and settled himself a good half of metre beside her. There were two pillows behind his head.

* * *

Steve turned his head sideward, glancing down on the new weight that had just landed on his shoulder. He could see that Maria's eyes had drifted shut and she seemed relaxed. A smile tugged at his lips. This wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep on his shoulder or beside him.

Steve turned his eyes back to the screen and focused on the movie that was over forty odd minutes in.

_Kris closed his little trinket music box. that played his favorite Christmas tune. "Pretty isn't it? … there really has to be something that you want for Christmas," he asked the six year old._

_Susan didn't say anything, just stared at her babysitter 'Santa Claus'._

_"You're really good at keeping secrets, you know," he supplied, pocketing his little trinket. "Come on, tell me." He asked in a gentle tone._

_Susan thought about it for a moment before hopping out of her bed and walking to her toy chest. She then grabbed out her treasure box and pulled a clipping from it. She then went back to her bed and handed it to Kris._

_Kris opened the clipping with curiosity. "What's this?"_

_Susan didn't say nothing._

_Kris looked down at the clipping of a family and then looked back up the girl a little confused. He then looked back down at the clipping and realization hit him. "Gosh," he whispered._

_"That's what I want for Christmas," she finally spoke. "A house, a brother and a dad," she revealed. "That's all ever wanted."_

_Kris was temporarily stunned._

"That was my wish," Maria mumbled in her sleep. "For a family … any family."

Steve dropped his gaze down to the sleeping brunette on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she seemed relax. _'For a family … any family.'_ Those words played through Steve's mind as his heart broke a little. _Oh Maria._ He didn't really know anything about her personal life, just that Milly and her family kind of unofficially adopted her around twelve years ago. Steve was curious about her biological family, but knew if she wanted him to know - she would tell him.

Steve watched her for a long moment before he turned his gaze back to the screen and continued to watch.

* * *

**Tuesday, 25th December 2012**

**01:11 am**

Maria was pulled from her slumbering state when she felt something moving beside her. A few seconds later she heard what sounded like mumberling.

_"No … No, stay with me."_

Maria forced her eyes opened and was meet with pitch black. She knew that she was in her bedroom, but was surprised to feel a warm body pressed beside her. A few seconds later she felt it moved.

_"Open your eyes."_

Maria knew that voice. She turned her head to the side and acknowledged Steve's silhouette in the darkness beside. He was thrashing from side to side as a strangled sob escaped his throat._ What was Steve doing in her bed?_ She vaguely remembered putting on a movie and they must have fallen asleep.

_"Come on, Maria."_

Maria felt her breath catch in her throat when she heard him mumble her name. _Was he having a nightmare about her?_ "Steve?" his name slipping from her lips as she turned to the side, ignoring a slight pain that shot through her. _Right, my ribs._ "Steve?" she spoke a little louder as she reached out to touch his shoulder. "Wake up," she expressed, gently shaking him. "Come on, Soldier Boy."

"Maria!" he gasped, shooting up in the sitting position a few seconds later, panting heavily as he his heart raced. He was met with pitch darkness.

"Steve?" he heard her voice from somewhere beside him. Steve turned his head to the side as his eyes made out her silhouette. "Blue Eyes?" he acknowledged. "Wh-why are you in my bed?"

"This is my bed," she informed him, slight amusement lacing her tone. "I guess we fell asleep during the movie. Are you okay? It sounded like a nightmare or something," she voiced in a gentle tone.

Steve's breathing had calm along with his heart rate. "I'm fine," he lied, swallowing hard._ Nightmare? It was worse than that. It was pure hell._ "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Maria knew that he was lying. She placed a hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze. "Steve," his name leaving her lips again. "I know what a nightmare looks like. You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to," she offered, giving his shoulder another squeeze. "Just know that I am here if you wanna talk?"

Silence engulfed the room for a long moment. Neither moved or said anything for a good thirty seconds.

"I couldn't save you in time," he revealed, emotion thick in his voice. "I was too late and they k-killed you," he confessed, closing his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Maria inhaled a sharp breath at his words. She could hear the raw emotion in his voice and it tore at her because she caused it. "Steve," his name slipped from her lips. "You got me out," she expressed, clearing her throat. "I'm right here," she assured him, reaching for his hand and threading her fingers through his - giving his hand a squeeze.

Steve turned his head to the side, absorbing her silhouette profile in the dark. "I know … it was just a bad dream. It just - it felt so real," he confessed, squeezing her hand back. "I uh, better head to the guest room and let you get back to sleep," he told her as he began to move away from her.

Maria instally missed his touch, but didn't say a word as she watching him slid off her bed and walked away from it. _No, stay. _Maria released a deep sigh as she laid her head back on the pillows and stared at her ceiling.

* * *

**06:44 am**

Maria's eyes slowly drifted open, blinking a few times as she adjusted to the morning light. It had taken her a little while to get back to sleep after waking up because of Steve's nightmare. Her hand patted the spot on the bed beside her, where he had been last night and was now cold. Maria turned her head to the side and reached from her cell that was sitting on the side table. She quickly unlocked it and glanced at the time. _It was almost seven._ She knew noticed there were several christmas texts from her siblings. She felt a smile tug at her lips. Maria use to hate Christmas before meeting Milly and her family - they were her wish and it might have taken awhile - but she got it.

Maria would respond back with a group one after breakfast. Her stomach was growling and she needed to eat something soon then get ready to go help Milly with the Christmas morning rush at the diner. Maria released a sigh as she pushed her quilt aside and began to sit up, a slight pain shooting through her from her rib section. She just breathed through it. Maria knew that she would be able to fake be okay if she took a pain pill before leaving. She has had worse than bruised ribs before.

* * *

Maria had slowly made it halfway down the stairs without to much discomfort. She could hearing 'Shake Up Christmas' by Train playing at a low volume from the direction of her kitchen as her nose twitched, she smelt something cooking. It smelt really good. She could hear movement down stairs in her kitchen area. Maria glanced towards the direction from the spiral staircase and spotted Steve standing behind - facing her stove top as he flipped what looked and smelt like pancakes.

Maria felt a smile slip across her lips as she watched Steve move his hips side to side as he tended to the pancakes. She was glad to see him in a good mood, especially after early this morning when she had woken him from the nightmare of her. Maria remembered hearing the vulnerability in his voice. It was too dark to see the look on his face, but she remembered the gentle squeeze of his hand.

Maria released a heavy sigh and focused on the rest of the journey down the stairs.

* * *

Steve was humming along to the christmas song that was currently playing on the mini CD player that was perched on Maria's breakfast bar against the wall. He didn't know what it was called, but it sure as hell was catchy. Steve flipped another pancake when he sensed her. He quickly turned down the heat on the hotplate before turning his head around.

"Hey," he greeted her with a warm smile as he watched Maria walked slowly towards the breakfast bar and placed her hands down for support. "I was gonna come and wake you when it was ready. You didn't need to walk down those stairs," he told her softly.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I can handle a few stairs, Steve," she expressed with annoyance as she slowly made her way further into the kitchen and towards the bench where her jug among a few other electrical applies sat.

"I know," he answered in a small voice. "But you're meant to be taking it easy," he added as he walked towards the fridge and opened it. He grabbed the the 2 litre bottle of milk, then shut the fridge and walked towards the bench where Maria had just arrived at.

"I'm fine!" she snapped as she flipped on the jug switch and placed her hands flat on the bench surface.

Steve haltered in his steps for a moment, surprised by her outburst as a flash hurt washed across his face. He continued the several steps towards her and placed the milk bottle on the bench. He then reached up to the cupboard above her head and pulled down two large mugs. He didn't want her reaching above her head.

Maria felt a small bout of guilt instantly wash over her. She knew that Steve was being nice to her and she was biting his head off because she was in slight discomfort. "I'm sorry," she apologized, biting down on her lower lip. "You're being so nice and even cooking breakfast and I'm being a bitch."

Steve placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a squeeze as his deep blues locked on her silver-blue ones. "Hey … you're not a bitch," he told her with sincerity. "Maybe a bit grumpy," she joked as a smile played at his lips.

Maria felt a smile tug at her lips as a chuckle slipped from her lips. _How did he always manage to do that? It's like he knew her or levels that no one else did._

Steve was now smiling widely. "There it is," he beamed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, softly.

Maria felt like even more of a jerk. "Stop being so damn nice to me," she told him, but couldn't stop smiling. _He did that to her. It made her feel light and happy, just being around him made her feel alive._

A few seconds later she Steve removed his hands from her shoulders and turned away, heading back to her stove. Maria instantly missed his touch. She hated that she was falling for him, knowing that nothing could come from it.

A few minutes later Maria was seated at the breakfast bar with a hot mug in front of her. She had placed Steve's across from her, knowing that's where he would sit.

"Sorry for passing out on you last night," she apologized.

Steve was back at the stove, removing the frypan from the hotplate and switching it off. "It's fine," he assured her, glancing her way. "Plus you're not the only one who didn't make it to the end of the movie," he expressed as he walked towards the cupboard near her and pulled down two plates. He then placed them on the breakfast bar before heading back towards the stove to get the pancakes.

"How far did you get?" the brunette inquired as she took a sip from her mint-choc tea, watching Steve with a smile.

"Last thing I remember was Sarah poking her tongue at the jerk of a lawyer that was trying lock up Santa," he revealed as he began removing the choc-chip banana pancakes from the frypan and onto the two plates. "Who tries to lock up Santa Claus?" he defended.

Maria felt a chuckle escaped her lips as she placed the mug back down on the bench surface. "Someone whose on his naughty list," she joked with a grin. "You were close to the end … we'll have to watch it again later."

Steve turned his head, fixing his eyes on the brunette. "Definitely," he replied before turning his attention back towards the plates.

* * *

**Five minutes later** the pair were now seated across from one another with their pancakes and morning beverages.

"So … what are the plans for today?" Steve inquired as he glanced towards the brunette while cutting into his stack of pancakes that were drizzled in syrup. "You're family doesn't gather till late afternoon, right?"

Maria nodded her head as she placed her warm mug down on the countertop and picked up her knife and fork. Her mouth was watering from the smell. "Uh ha, we usually gather around fivish …" she was cut off by the sound of her landline ringing.

Maria turned her head to one of the cordless extension sitting at the end of the breakfast bar.

Steve quickly slid off his stool and took the few steps towards it, scooping it up. He then handed it to Maria before sitting back down on his stool.

"Hill," she answered in a friendly tone since work never called this number. _It was most likely a family member wanting to greet her Merry Christmas._ "Oh hey Kiara," she greeted her sister-in-law. "Merry Christmas to yo... slow down … what? … no that sucks. I know, I can still bring the gifts by … yeah, I know they wanna see … actually, I might have a better idea," she supplied with a smile as she looked at Steve who was watching her with curiosity. "How about Captain America?"

Steve was watching Maria talk on the phone when he heard his name mention. He arched a curious eyebrow at the smile on her face.

* * *

**Milly's Diner - 07:33 am**

Maria and Steve entered the diner and noticed it was a little busy, which wasn't surprising since it was Christmas morning and some people came here for their Christmas Breakfast with their families or by themselves because they didn't have anyone to celebrate with or didn't celebrate Christmas. Christmas songs were pumping from the jukebox.

Maria was now in a emerald green v neck top that hugged her curves and dark blue denim jeans that had a pattern up the right leg. She was in her tan snow boots and black leather jacket finished the outfit. Her her was down, framing her face - her fringe parted. Maria had applied some make-up to cover the slight bruising across her face. She couldn't do much about the stitched area until they dissolved in a few days.

Steve was carrying a few different coloured wrapped gifts. He carefully dropped the gifts into the full donation box to his left. He was glad to see that so many people had kindly donated to the shelter. The box had been sitting by the door since December 1st and that's when he had asked Maria about it. She had explained to him how every year the diner placed the donation box by the door and they take the box of gifts down to a family shelter called 'Hope's Hand' on Christmas morning for the homeless people there. There was a piece of paper stuck to the wall above it that explained what it was for and how to participate. For a boy, the gift is wrapped in blue, for a girl - pink. For a female sixteen and above - purple and male adult - green.

It wasn't until a few nights ago when Steve was dropping in a few more gifts when he stopped by for dinner with Milly that he had found out that Maria had actually started this tradition twelve years ago.

Maria spotted her mother delivering a tray of food to a family of four down the other end of the diner. She tapped Steve on the shoulder and gestured her head in that direction. He nodded his head and pointed towards the counter. His way of telling her to sit down. She rolled her eyes but made her way towards the counter. They had had a little disagreement about who will be helping Milly this morning. Steve told her flat out that she would not be carrying trays since she was meant to be taking it easy and threatened to call the Director. Maria had told him that she always helped her mother at Christmas when she was in DC. He told her that he would do it for her. She was not observed and not participate.

Maria slid down onto a stool chair as Steve made his way around the counter and slipped off his jacket. He placed it under the counter and grabbed an apron, quickly putting it over his deep red v neck sweater and dark blue washout jeans when he heard the bell above the door jingle and a few more customers enter and walk towards the counter.

Steve smiled across at them. "Good morning folks," he greeted them, chipper. "What can we getcha?"

Maria was grinning as she watched Steve nod along and write down their orders on the little notepad beside the register._ It seem like this wasn't the first time he had done this._ She listened as Steve told them that it wouldn't be long and asked to find a table. He then ripped off the piece of paper and walked out back to the kitchen, informing the morning cook of the order and wishing her morning Christmas before heading back out front where he spotted Maria's mother walking towards Maria.

Milly lit up when she spotted her daughter and the male avenger. "I miei cari," she expressed, warmly.

Maria slipped off the stool and stood to her feet as her mother stopped in front of her. "Buon Natale, Mamma," she greeted the older Italian woman with a peck on the cheek giving her a hug.

Milly carefully hugged the brunette back. "Buon Natale, bambino mio," she greeted back with a bright smile before pulling back from her daughter and glancing across the counter bench at Maria's tall blonde shadow.

Steve rounded the counter and stopped behind the older woman. "Buon Natale, Milly," he greeted the older woman after a moment, brushing a kiss across her cheek as he pulled back.

Milly beamed at the younger man. "Buon Natale, Steven," she wished back. "You must be hungry," she expressed, switching her attention back to Maria. "How about some -"

**"We've eaten,"** the pair replied in unison, cutting her off.

Milly grinned from ear to ear. _They are so married,_ she couldn't but think.

"We're here to help you, Mama for next couple of hours before Steve and I head to the shelter" Maria expressed, casually.

"Oh no you're not," Milly affectionately scolded the thirty three year old. "You will sit your tosh back down on the stool … Steve and I got this."

Maria was about to protest until she got matching 'don't think about it' stares from both her mother and Steve. Maria released a sigh in defeat.

* * *

**Four minutes** had passed before Maria couldn't take it anymore. She slid off her stool chair, glancing down the diner noticing that both Steve and her mother were preoccupied with customers as she rounded the counter. She slipped out of her leather jacket and tucked it under the counter beside Steve's and grabbed a spare apron as more customers entered the diner.

Less than** two minutes** later she heard Steve call her name. "Maria!" she just ignored him as she refilled the old Santa looking guy opposite her.

* * *

**Hope's Hand Family Shelter - 10:03 am**

Steve and Maria were standing at the back entrance of the family homeless shelter as they waited for someone to open the door. Maria was holding a fair size box wrapped gift box in her hands. She had texted Kiara a few minutes ago before arriving, informing them of their ETA. Steve was now dressed in his Captain America uniform, holding his shield in one hand and a satin sack filled with gifts in the other hand.

A moment later the door swung open and a young african american woman stood in the doorway. "Maria … you're a life saver," Kiara expressed as she turned her eyes towards the tall bulk man dressed as Captain America. "Holy Crap … he looks like the real one," she supplied as her eyes drank in.

"Ma'am," Steve greeted with a nod of the head in his usual serious manner when in uniform.

Maria felt a smile twitched at her lips. _If you only knew, Kia._ "Kiara, this is my friend, Steve," she introduced casually. "And he was happy to help. Steve, this is my sister-in-law. Nic's wife."

Kiara was still stunned at the resemblance of Maria's to friend to Captain America. "Come inside … everyone is gathered in the common room waiting," she told them as she ushered them inside before closing the door behind them.

Kiara then led them down a narrow hall and stopped Steve just before they turned the corner to large common room. "Wait here, handsome and I'll announce you in a moment," she informed him in a low tone.

Steve did as told and watched as Maria and the friendly young woman in her late twenties walked out into the common room.

* * *

"Aunty Maria," a little boy's voice called to her.

Maria turned her attention towards Kiara and Dominik's five year old, curly haired, dark tanned son. He was a beautiful mixture of both parents. "Hey Devon," she greeted the boy as she made her way across the room towards him and Noelle - Kiara's grandmother mother. "Wow, you've gotten so big over the last few months," she told her with a smile as she slowly crouched down to his eye level, ignoring the sharp pain she felt. She then handed him the wrapped multi-coloured present that she had gotten him. "Happy Birthday, Kiddo," she told him.

Devon's eyes lit up. "What is it?" he asked with enthusiasm, his hazel eyes lit up.

Maria grinned. "You're gonna have to open to find out, Kiddo," she told, scruffing his hair.

Devon began to tear into the colourful wrapping and a few seconds later a Captain America 3D Night Light box was revealed. "This is so awesome!" he exclaimed as he opened the box. "Thanks Aunty Maria."

Maria slowly stood to her feet and took a few steps back, standing beside the sixty six year old woman. "Hey Noelle … how are you doing?"

Noelle smiled warmly at the young brunette that she had known for over thirteen years. "Better now that I've seen you," she said, pulling her into a hug. "Is it all set?" she whispered into her ear.

Maria hugged the older african woman back, ignoring the slight pain that was shooting through her. "Yep," she whispered back, taking a few breathes. "None of them suspect a thing," she revealed.

A few seconds later a loud bell sounded at the front of the room, causing all eyes to turn in that direction were Kiara was standing with said bell in her hand.

"Okay everyone," Kiara greeted the room in a chipper tone. "So I received a call from Mrs Claus this morning informing that Santa couldn't make it here today," she told the room.

The entire room deflated and some of the kids started to sniffle.

"But," she quickly added. "He sent along a friend to deliver the presents for him," she revealed with a bright smile, watching as curiosity filled the eyes of parents and children. "Come on out," she called to Steve.

A moment later Steve strolled out with the giant red satin santa sack slung over his left shoulder as he carried his shield with right hand. "Merry Christmas," he greeted the room in a cheery tone as he made his way to the front of the room where Kiara was standing.

A stunned silence fell over the room for a few seconds as gasps filled the air.

**"OH MY GOD THAT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA!"** a little asian boy around five shouted with excitement.

The room then filled with cheer.

Steve was smiling at the children off assorted age, colour and race that were all gathered as he sat down in the chair that had been placed from Santa. It tore at his heart that all of these families were homeless, especially around Christmas. Steve let eyes search the room until he found Maria sitting off to the side with a young dark tanned skinned boy that had his arm slung around her neck as he sat in her lap. He was glad that she was sitting down, but just hoped that she wasn't in pain because of the child on her lap.

"Okay, so kiddies line up first and come and see what Santa has brought you," Kiara voiced to the room. "If you have a message for Santa, Captain America will happily pass it along."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, presents were given out and Steve had taken photos with the kids and some of the parents. Kiara had taken the photos with her polaroid camera so they would have the photo instantly.

Maria was standing several feet away, chatting with Noelle as they watched Devon play with a few of the children from the shelter. He has grown up around this environment and was use to it.

"Okay everyone," Kiara announced to the room. "Captain America has to get going soon, so can we all please give him a big thank you for coming here today."

The room filled with 'Thank You's' for both the children and adults.

Steve gave them a wave before picking up his shield that was resting beside the chair. "Uh Kiara," he voice with a smile. "Santa has one more gift for you and your son," he revealed as Maria and Noelle crossed the room.

"Devon," Steve called out to the boy. "Come here, please."

Kiara looked at Steve with confusion. She turned her eyes onto her grandmother and Maria, who were both smiling at her. "What's going on?" she asked them in a demanding tone.

Devon stopped in front of his favorite superhero. "Hi," he nervously greeted.

Steve smiled at the five year old as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hi Devon … "I hear it's your birthday today … a big five."

Devon's eyes widened. "You know it's my birthday? It's the same day as Christmas and sometimes people forget," he revealed, sadly.

Steve felt for the kid. He also shared a birthday with a public holiday._ He was born on the fourth of July._ "Well Santa didn't," he lied, even though it was harmless one. "And he asked me to ask you if there was anything he could get you specially for your Christmas Birthday?"

Kiara held her breath, knowing exactly what her son was going to ask.

"Anything?" the boy asked, chewing on his bottom lip.

Steve nodded his head as he gave the boy's shoulder another gentle squeeze.

"My dad," the five year old requested. "He's far, far away … my daddy's a soldier, just like you."

Steve smiled, hoping that was the wish. He knew that Dominik was one of Milly's children - Shania's twin brother that was currently serving his third tour. He was scheduled to return home next week, just before New Years. Milly was organizing a welcome home party.

"Sweetie," Kiara spoke, squatting down by her son. "Daddy's coming home next week," she reminded him.

"You know what, Devon," Steve spoke gently. "If you close your eyes really tightly and think of her dad for a long moment … something magical will happen."

Devon quickly clamped his eyes shut. Kiara glanced towards Steve with confusion. She then turned her eyes towards Maria who was grinning from ear to ear. A few seconds later she spotted her husband entering the room in his soldier uniform and a big smile on his face. Kiara covered her mouth as a gasped slipped her lips and tears filled her eyes.

Kiara felt her feet moving across the floor towards him until they met in the middle. She flung her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his arms and they kissed. It was a long slow drawn out kiss that lasted at least thirty seconds. The couple pulled back at the same time when and their foreheads were touching. "I can't believe you're home," she whispered, not wanting to ruin the surprise from their son. "Go give our son the best birthday present ever," she whispered as tears rolled her cheek.

Dominik gave her another hug and peck on the cheek before letting her go and walking towards their son that was sitting on Captain America's leg. He glanced towards Maria and Noelle as he passed them.

"Okay Devon," Steve spoke up in his Captain America tone. "Open your eyes," he instructed.

Devon opened his eyes and looked at Captain America. "Nothing happen," he said, defeated.

"I think something did," a familiar male voice spoke.

Devon knew that face. He quickly turned his attention in that director and his eyes widened when he saw his dad.

"Happy Birthday, Buddy," Dominik said, squatted down in front of them.

"DADDY!" he shouted as he jumped of the super hero's lap and into his father's waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and hugged him tightly. "You're home."

Dominik hugged his son tightly. "I'm home," he answered, tears stinging his eyes.

Kiara, Maria and Noelle all had tears in their eyes as they watched father and son reunite. It had been two years since his had last seen him in person. He was three. They talked once a week on Skype, but it wasn't the same as holding him like he was now.

Steve stood to his feet and picked up his shield. He then walked towards Maria, stopping by her side. He had only found out this morning about Maria's surprise with her brother-in-law. Maria had arranged for Dominik's platoon to come home a week early for Christmas via one of Tony Stark's aircraft to surprise their families. Steve had been stunned when Dominik had told him that on the car ride to the shelter.

Maria had shrugged it off, saying it was nothing - even though she would have had to call in a favor or two authorize it all. It was two weeks in the planning.

* * *

**Milly's Diner - 14:12 p.m**

Maria and Steve entered the diner. The bell ringing above their head. They instantly spotted Milly behind the counter as she poured a customer some coffee while causing chatting to the woman sitting across from her. She spotted them, offering a smile as confusion danced in her eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked as she placed the coffee pot down.

Maria and Steve were both smiling. "We kinda have a Christmas gift for you," Maria explained, biting down on her lower lip.

Milly placed a hand on her hip. "Okay … where is it?" she asked, noticing that they were both empty handed.

"Behind you," Dominik voiced, standing a few feet behind his mother. He had snuck in the back door, through the kitchen.

Milly's eyes widened as she spun around once hearing one of her children's voices. A gasped slipped her lips when her eyes landed on her son who was still dressed in his uniform with big grin on his face. "Nicky?" she whispered in shock.

"Hey Mama," the half Italian half Irish twenty nine year old greeted. "Buon Natale," he said as he enclosed the distance between them, wrapping her in a hug and lifting her off the ground slightly.

Milly was crying as she hugged him back before cupping face and peppering kissing over his face. "Casa di mio bambino," she expressed affectionately. "I thought you weren't due back till next week? I've planned a surprise party and everything."

Dominik smiled down at his mother. "We weren't," he supplied. "Maria bought my platoon home a week earlier … I don't know how and we didn't find out until a few hours before boarding. Everyone is surprising their families," he revealed. "You should have seen Kia and Dev."

Milly tore her eyes from one of her twins and glanced towards the brunette who was now sitting on a bar stool. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Maria shrugged her shoulder. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

* * *

**A/N: So … kinda a long chapter, but their first christmas is finally over.**

Italian Translations

'Oh, mio figlio cara' means 'Oh, my darling child.'

'Buon Natale' means Merry Christmas

'Buon Natale, bambino mio' means 'Merry Christmas, my child.

'Casa di mio bambino' means 'My baby is home.'


End file.
